I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale
by Braveheartx3
Summary: Edward has left, and Bella was pregnant with his baby. When Bella finally moves on, who comes into the same town as her? Will Edward want to be apart of their family? But what happens when Bella doesn't let him? ExB. Vampire&Human.
1. Can't sweep me off my feet

**Okay, this story can get VERY confusing, so PAY ATTENTION TO EVERY DETAIL.**

**Setting: During New Moon plot-like thing. Edward is still gone, but bella had his baby! *gasp***

**I own all characters and stories.**

**KIDDING!!!!**

**.................but i do own this story plot, and some of the random charries.**

**Excluded: Jasper, Alice, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Mike, Tyler, Lauren, **

**Jessica, Angela, Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, Renee....you get the point, right?**

**Enjoy!!  
**

**This story was inspired by the song "White Horse" by Taylor Swift.**

**If you read some of the story,then I advise you to listen to the song! (:**

**It will go so good!! THANKS.**

*****************

Every day was worse. Every thing that reminded me of _him _was worse. Every time I hear the name with an E in it, it gets worse. The pain, the crying, the fear of never seeing my true love again..it was all worse. The only thing that kept me going day and and day out was the baby girl I held in my arms. Kallie Rae. My little Kallie.She was only 1 year old and the most beautiful thing to the world for me. Even though her father, wince, was gone she shared all of his features. His perfect nose, his light red lips, his bronze-golden hair. She was gorgeous. She had a mixture of our personalities. She was brave and impatient, like Edward. She stumbled around a lot and was fierce when needed, like me. She had my chocolate eyes, which I adored the most from her. She was the sweetest thing a person can recieve. Edward had been gone for almost a year now. He left before I found out I was blessed with a baby. I didn't know where he was..where any of the Cullens were. And even if he came back, I doubt he would care about me or his daughter. We had bigger things to worry about. A sudden cry made me jump in my armchair. I was staring out the window as the rain poured down. I had moved from Forks when I was 4 months pregnant.

I moved to a shady, quiet little town called Yieldsburg. It was nice. Fine neighbors, the weather was occasionally nice..when it wasn't raining of course. Kallie and I were just 8 little hours away from Forks. My friends visited from time to time, and Angela had just stopped by a week ago. I sighed, and got up to find my way to Kallie's nursery. One thing I wasn't happy about...is that she drank blood. This wasn't a problem, since she could easily scarf down human food and live, but blood makes her strong, happy, and it was what she desired most. I had learned that her body temperature wasn't as cold as _theirs _but it was colder than mine. Her throat never burned like a fire because she never cried when she was hungry, she just mumbled. A vampire baby would of been smashing its head into the wall trying to make the burning stop. It was something I had learned about..when I was last with them. I made my way to the nursery now, and I bent over Kallie. She immediately stopped crying, and stared at me with beautiful wide eyes.

"Hello, beautiful." I smiled, scooping her up into my arms. "How did you sleep last night?" I cooed. She giggled and clutched onto my shirt while I rested her head on my shoulder. I made my way to the kitchen and set her in her chair. I hummed my lullaby to her, and she kept quiet long enough to listen to the beautiful melody. Although I was still upset over the Cullens...I never forgot them. A lump in my throat had formed every time I even thought about my lullaby or our memories..but now it didn't. Maybe it was Kallie who made me forget the negatives, and focus on the positives like having a happy healthy baby, and just having those memories to think of. I hummed louder and fixed her a small bowl of dry Rice Krispies. I handed it to her and she began picking them out one by one and stuffing them into her mouth. I smiled and just watched her in amazement. Soon enough, the doorbell rang.

"COMING!" I yelled, running to the door. I opened it with a smile on my face to see my good friend, Hannah with a load of boxes in her hand.

"oof....h-h-hey Bella. A little help?" she asked, trying to fit through my door with the boxes. I laughed, and grabbed the top one. We settled inside and set the boxes down.

"What are you doing, Hannah?" I asked, a bit amused.

"Well, this is the last of it." she shrugged. Hannah lent me so many books..it was sickening. I was glad and grateful since my free time, but sometimes she went a little too far.

"These," I gestured to the boxes with my hand "are books?" I gasped.

"Mhm." she mumbled, and opened the box closest to her. Sure enough, there were loads of books stacked upon eachother in it. I blinked and regained my expression of calm.

"Thanks." I smiled, still a bit dazed. I couldn't read THAT much. "Come on, let's get these by the basement door. I'll take them down later." I shrugged, picking a box up. She picked up two, and followed me to the basement.

We managed to get all the boxes stacked neatly by the basement door, and now we were eating a small breakfast. Kallie was still playing around and eating her Rice Krispies. Hannah never took her eyes off Kallie.

"Tell me," she began. I raised my eyebrows.

"Tell you what?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"About Kallie's father. Why don't you mention him much?" she asked, finally looking at me. She must of noticed the pain on my face. "Oh..well, sorry. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine.." she stuttered for words.

"No, it's..fine. But um, well..he was really nice and I think he would of made a nice father," I said, looking at my folded hands that lay onto my lap. "If he..you know, still wanted us." I coughed to hide some shame and pain.

"ugh," she scoffed, then looked back to Kallie. "That right there is a jerk. Leaving because you were pregnant. PFFT." she tsked herself. I rolled my eyes and smiled when I saw Kallie smashing the Rice Krispies to bits. She was in her own little world.

"So, you coming over tonight?" Hannah asked.

"I don't think so. I think Kallie needs me." I shrugged.

"Uh, wrong. Bring her."

"To a party!? No way." I smirked. Hannah always threw...wild parties. I mean WILD parties.

"Alright whatever. Tell me if you change your mind." she said, then glanced at the clock. "SHOOT! I'm meeting Tyler in about..10 minutes. See you later, Bells." she smiled, then stalked out the back door. I nodded helplessly as the tears formed into my eyes.  
".Edward. Where are you now, Edward? I hope your happy..leaving Kallie without a father to protect her." I softly cried. Kallie didn't pay attention to me.

_Edward POV_

_Ugh, why does poor Edward need to suffer any MORE? This is such a bad idea. It's going to tempt him.._ Esme worried constantly in her mind. I tuned her out, trying to tune everyone out. I was NOT in the mood.

"What's going on, Carlisle?" I asked. I needed to know why I would be "tempted" as Esme had put it. Carlisle had blocked me out for the last two days. Something was up. I listened in on his mind but he was just counting to 100 over and over again. Carlisle had called a family meeting. Sitting here in London was something that was so boring to me. Everyone had fallen apart since we left the love of my life. Bella, my sweet innocent Bella. Alice never shopped anymore. Rosalie stopped talking about herself for once, and easily just ignored everyone. She only answered to questions, then went back sulking. Emmett didn't wrestle anyone, and the only physical funny contact that he had was tackling a bear. And that wasn't even that amazing. Carlisle had only worked for 3 hours. We didn't care anyway. Jasper was wallowing in remorse since all the sad emotions. I sighed and Carlisle took a deep breath, then let it out.

"We're moving." he clearly stated, and Alice picked her head up for once. She was having a vision. She was trying to hide it, but she wasn't good at it.

_-vision-_

_"No! Your not real, your...your gone!" a voice cried. There before Bella were two vampires. Laurent and Victoria. Victoria ran off down the hallway of a house while Laurent pounced on Bella._

_-vision ended-_

Alice looked straight at me with horror struck eyes. I growled and leaped to my feet.

"NO! NO!" I snarled, gribbing and snapping whatever I had in my hands before. I growled, and everyone in the room flinched.

"Edward, sit down." Carlisle demanded. I sat, but continued to growl loudly. Everyone ignored me. What was going on!? I had to find Bella. I had to find her and warn her....protect her. I needed to protect her.

"Alice, dear, what did you ever see?" Esme asked in a cracked voice.

"Bella..Laurent pounced on Bella. Victoria ran down a hall..and then..that was it." Alice muttered, looking at the floor. I scanned her thoughts.

_If I can see Bella...for the first time in 1 year..then that must mean she's going to be in Yields- _she thought about flowers, bunches and fields of flowers. I scowled, and Alice stuck her tongue out at me. I turned to Carlisle.

"We will discuss that further. We will protect Bella but this CAN relate to her in some strange way-" he began but I interrupted.

"What do you mean?" I scowled.

"We're moving to a town called Yieldsburg." he tore his eyes from me and rested them on Esme. Everyone didn't look at me. What was with them? "It's...about..8 hours to a human from Forks. About 1 hour for us." he stuttered, grabbing Esme's hand. I swallowed. My heart broke into another 8 pieces, and it shattered as it hit the hollow of my chest. Forks....where Bella was. In Forks. Where Victoria and Laurent were hiding, planning...doing something. I could save her. Alice's thoughts were screaming at me.

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD BELLA WILL BE SO CLOSE IF I COULD JUST GET TO HER IN TIME I COULD-_ she thought, but I interrupted...again.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." I growled through gritted teeth. If anyone was to see Bella it would be me, and only for protective services again. She would never see me..but I'd be in the shadows. Watching over her.

"When are we moving?" Emmett asked, with a bit joy in his tone.

"Children, pack your bags. We're heading off tomorrow." Esme declared, and then everyone was gone. They had all scattered, and I found myself alone. Alone. My Bella. I would see her again. Happiness filled my mind but then was replaced with sadness. I could see her..but never touch her warm skin, or hold her perfect body. Never. Just watch from a distance. I scowled at myself, then went upstairs to pack my bags. Tomorrow, I'd be in Yieldsburg. Tomorrow Yieldsburg, then Forks. To protect my most wanted desire.

_Bella POV_

_-THE NEXT DAY...aka Cullens are already in Yieldsburg-_

This was crazy. I had already gone food shopping a few days ago, and already we were out of food! I sighed. Kallie was with Hannah at home today so this shopping trip was alone. I pulled into the parking lot and thanked god I didn't go to Hannah's party last night. The police had to break it up because they got too loud. Hannah was a good, responsable person..sometimes. I trusted her with Kallie though. I always trusted her. I got out my car quickly and rushed to get this over with. After picking out the favorites of mine and Kallie's..more cereal, milk, eggs, cheese, ice cream, bathing wash, shampoo, conditioner, and the oh-so-famous diapers. Everything was set and I tapped my foot impatiently as the checkout took forever. My eyes traveled around the room, but my mind was miles away. I was thinking about inviting Jessica or Angela back over my house and stay for a bit. That would be nice. Jess hasn't seen Kallie since she was 2 months. I shrugged. It seemed pretty good.

"Miss? That's $87.34" the clerk took me out of my thoughts. I didn't say anything, just took out my money and paid. He had already loaded the bags into the cart. I turned to leave but he stopped me.

"Hey, um, Miss...?" he asked, referring to my name. I took a deep breath, but didn't turn around.

"Miss Cullen." I stated simply. A pain ripped through my chest and I held in a scream.

"Miss Cullen..I was wondering if you know maybe I could..get..your..um.." he stuttered. I turned swiftly around and glared at him.

"My number? My address? Well no thank you. I don't date and I doubt I ever will again." I growled, then stormed off towards the exit. "I've been hurt too much.." I added softly, still walking. I was in near tears right now, all because of that stupid clerk. Edward would never come back for me, he wouldn't want to see me even if they did come back to Forks. I was just a human toy that they got to watch fall flat on her face..so they could laugh. I scowled and then suddenly I was falling backwards. I hit something hard with my cart, probably a car, and the impact made me go flying. "Ugh!" I yelled, falling and hitting my head off the concrete. I sat with my legs going different ways, holding my head. It wasn't bleeding, but then cool hands were on me.

"Bella?" a sweet voice said. I was half awake, ready to pass out. I murmured something but they seemed to understand.

"Help me get her up." the voice demanded.

"Why? She hit me with a cart." another voice demanded...it was beautiful.

"Come on. Push the cart then, to wherever she was going." it demanded. And then it went black.

I woke up in a car, with nothing around me. I bolted up right, frantically looking for a way out when I noticed..the front seats weren't empty. "Bella!" the driver exclaimed. I blinked stupidly at her.

"Where am I?" I gasped in shock. Finally, her face came out of the shadows. Pain, sadness, anger, and pity . It was all inside me and my chest was blown up now. It had exploded, and the tears were forming in my eyes.

"Your in our car, Bella. Your car is still in this parking lot." she reassured me.

"Oh..Alice?" I looked at her, then turned my head. "Rosalie?" I quietly sobbed. They both nodded. "I've...missed..y-y-you guys. What are you doing-here?"

Alice sighed. "We moved here.." she murmured. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You did?" I asked, keeping myself from jumping over the seat and hugging them both. Which was strange, because Rosalie hated me.

"We...we all did. All 7 of us." she said, quietly. More pain.

"Oh Bella? Why did you hit me with a cart?" Rosalie asked, suspiciously.

"I hit YOU? I thought I hit a car...I wasn't paying attention." I mumbled, my head still hurting. I reached for the door handle but Alice was in the back seat now, holding me back.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked, in a angry tone.

"Back to my car. I need to make sure Kallie's.....OH MY GOSH KALLIE AND HANNAH!" I suddenly roared and began to get out. Rosalie and Alice exchanged a weird look.

"Who?" they both asked at the same time. I got out, shut the door, but they were outside too.

"I just..I have to get back to them. They will be so worried. I'm sure Kallie misses me. Oh god. Listen, really, thank you for your help guys but I really have to go. Where are my bags?" I asked, looking around.

"I put them in your car, over there." Rosalie jerked her chin.

"Thanks. Well, this is goodbye I guess. Pass along my regards..." I started. "To ALL of them..if you don't mind." I said through gritted teeth. I walked off but the cool hand caught my arm.

"Bella we've just found you..I can't let you run away from us." Alice whined, and if she could cry she would. The pain on her face was troubling, and I couldn't stand it.

"Yes, arn't we invited?" Rose said, coming up behind me. I scowled in defeat. Soon as I got home, Hannah would to leave so it would be...Kallie, Me, and Rose and Alice. GREAT. I pouted.

"Fine." I mumbled, and stormed off. Rosalie and Alice got into their car to follow me to my house.

I pulled up, and began taking deep breaths so I didn't hyperventilate. I grabbed all the bags and went inside. Hannah was on the floor with Kallie. Kallie was pointing to pictures in the book and identifying them.

"Hey Bells! You were gone a long-" she stopped as Alice and Rosalie walked in. She gawked at amazement at their beauty...and she frozen. "Oh..hello." she said. Rosalie and Alice however, were staring at Kallie. They noticed the features of Edward, of course.

"Um, Hannah." I cleared my throat. "This is Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale." I stated, giving her the eye we usually gave eachother. She understood...Edward's siblings. Hannah got up and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hannah." she nodded. Alice and Rosalie nodded, too.

"Well, Hannah I guess you should be going." I whined a little. She frowned but nodded.

"Yeah..duty calls. It was um..a pleasure to meet you." she bit her lip and started for the front door. "Bella, if you need anything..call me alright?" she smiled. I nodded and she shut the door behind her. Kallie walked over to me and clutched my leg for dear life. She stared with wide eyes at Rosalie. I picked her up.

"Kallie this is Rosalie." I said, pointing to Rose. "And Alice." Kallie looked at them both and her little forehead creased.

"You two are pretty." she smiled, but she was still clutching onto me. Alice was glaring at me, but Rosalie was awed in a baby phase.

"Thank you, and who are you?" Rosalie cooed.

"Kallie." she said, and hid her face into my hair.

"She's a little shy." I smiled. Alice glared at me, and I could tell she wanted to talk. "Um, Kallie want to play with Rosalie? You can show her your pictures." I said, crouching and putting her on the ground. She nodded and walked to her book. Rosalie followed. Alice grabbed me and pulled me toward the kitchen. She just folded her arms and stared.

"Um.......hi?" I mumbled. She growled.

"Bella Swan. How could you? PLEASE tell me she is adopted." she growled. I shook my head.

"No, she's mine." I stated simply. Alice narrowed her eyes.

"WHERE is her father?" she demanded.

"I don't know where he is and I don't care, frankly." I scowled, and turned around.

"Well you two are in danger." Alice spoke. My heart sank.

"What?" I asked, spinning back around.

"You heard me. I had a vision Laurent and Victoria are coming HERE." she said, looking down my small hallway.

"Victoria...Laurent?" I choked. She hugged me.

"Don't worry Bella, they won't harm you or Kallie. Edward will protect you...we all will." she murmured, but I pushed her away.

"No! I'm not the one who needs saving...don't." I cried. She looked confused. "It's too late for you and...him..to come back. You...you guys hurt me. I got lost in this messed up game and thought you guys loved me but you don't." I shook my head crying.

"Bella. Do you honestly believe that? We ALL will protect you. If you like it or not." she growled. "Think about Kallie." She was right. I wasn't worried abut myself..but Kallie. She had her father..but he didn't have us. She had a weak human who couldn't stand a chance against a vampire. Let alone two. I scowled.

"Fine. But...I won't forgive him. He hurt me..and...he's just here to kill them if they get too close. Leave when it's over." I scowled. But I didn't believe that, because I wanted Edward so badly to walk through my front door and hug and kiss me. But that wouldn't happen.

"Fair enough, Bella." she spoke. "We'll come back around 6 tonight to discuss our plans." she nodded. I froze.

"All of you?" I asked, with little hope. She just nodded.

"Rosalie, it's time to go." she skipped to the door. Rose nodded, said her goodbyes, and then left. I ran and scooped up Kallie in my arms and watched out the window. I was letting Kallie's only other family connection leave. Letting her father leave. I was letting my soul mate leave. I didn't want them.

*********

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! (:  
~Taylor**


	2. A love like that

**ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY?**

**I go shopping with my mom for a bit..come home and see**

**9 REVIEWS?**

**I love you guys, and special thanks to:**

**My first 9 reviewers.**

**DID YOU LISTEN TO WHITE HORSE?**

**NO? well do it after this chapter.**

**I promise you will see the story much clearer and feel better feelings for it.**

*************

I was out of my mind. Seriously, all seven Cullens in my house? With my baby girl...our baby girl. We were all connected in a strong way, and I would have Edward, me, and Kallie in the same room. Like a family. NO! Bella, no. Don't think like that..we are not a family. He doesn't care about you, and if he does, it's because he feels sorry. I took deep breaths and glanced at the clock that read 5:58pm. Alice was never early, and never late. They would be here at exactly six o'clock. I gripped Kallie tighter who was coloring a kitten yellow, red and blue in her coloring book.

"Mommy, when Rosie coming back?" she asked, in her cute voice. She couldn't even pronounce Rosalie right.

"Soon. They will be here soon." I murmured, and for once I wish my assumption wasn't true. Soon. I swallowed hard. Edward, Edward, Edward. The name was always sliding down my throat slowly...haunting me. I wonder how he felt about all this.

_**Edward POV**_

I feel sick. Sick, and angry, disppointed, and sad. Bella. I was going to see the love of my life, again. I wanted to see her long brown hair, her beautiful chocolate eyes, and her soft skin. I wanted every part of her. But this time I was afraid to. Alice said Bella had a "surprise" for everyone. A surprise? I tapped my foot nervously on the car floor. Well, the emotions must have been too much for Jasper.

"EDWARD CULLEN! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP! CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!! YOU FEEL LIKE PUNCHING THE WALL, THEN YOU FEEL LIKE CRYING, THEN YOU FEEL SICK SO PLEASE STOP I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He blew up next to me. I could of swore I saw Alice lose control of the car for a second. We all kept quiet after that. I looked out the window, trying not to think about Bella so I didn't put Jasper in a mental phase.

We were here. I swallowed anxiously as we all piled up on her front porch to the white house she now lived in. The scent hit me hard, like I had been punched in the stomach. A smell of freesia, and lavender. But there was something different...it was less strong but it too was lavender and freesia. It was muted, and mixed with a smell of roses or daisys. I drew a deep breath as Rosalie hit the door Bella. Door Bella? Oh man, I can't do this. I had my hands into fists at my sides. I nearly broke down when I heard her light footsteps come to the door. Then finally, the moment I've been waiting for. Her beautiful human self was in the doorway, looking at Alice. She gestured for us to come in.

"Come in, guys." she said quietly. Everyone passed through the doorway, but she decided to travel along just before I passed her. Probably so our eyes wouldn't meet. I needed to get control of myself or I would lunge and kiss her right now. I bit my lip, and that is something I do not usually do. Just when we all got into the house, a cry met our ears.

"Mommy!!" the soft voice cried.

"In here, hun." Bella answered. Mommy? I nearly passed out, if such a thing were possible. I almost passed out, and I would probably take the house down with me. Then, a small little girl came walking in and ran straight to Bella's leg. Bella picked her up. The little girl pressed herself into Bella's hair as she stood up, but then she peeked out and her eyes met mine. She only stared at me. My lips twitched into a VERY small smile, and that was enough. Her lips formed into a small "O" and she blushed. She tore her eyes away from mine and dug her face into Bella's hair again. How cute, I just dazzled her.

"Kallie, there's Rosalie, remember?" Bella soothed. Kallie. Kallie, Kallie, Kallie, Kallie. Kallie looked at me first, a little confused, then she looked at Rosalie. Her name tore my heart out. It was so sweet, and calm, and the way Bella said it I just wanted to cry. Kallie peeked out again and reached for Rosalie. Rose took her eagerly. I couldn't believe my eyes, and finally the thoughts hit me.

_Oh my goodness, Bella has a daughter? Oh no, Edward I'm so sorry. _Esme cried to me.

_Wow...Bella...and a daughter? Kallie. Edward should of known she'd move on..he wanted her too. _Emmett said.

_Aw, I love you. Your so cute, Kallie! _Rosalie cooed.

_Edward, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, the father is gone. Bella doesn't know where he is..at all. _Alice tried to cheer me up. It didn't make me feel better. It made me feel WORSE. Some idiot had the nerve to get Bella pregnant, then LEAVE? Who the heck does that? I'll tell you, a selfish complete jerk does, that's who.

"Guys, if you want to come in here, and we can talk?" Bella said, but it sounded like a question. Carlisle nodded. I began to notice Bella never even looked in my direction, not even to Jasper or Emmett who were standing next to me. We all followed her into a living room. She sat on the couch, Alice sat next to her, and Rosalie sat with Kallie on her lap. I kept my eyes on Bella.

"Bella, Alice had a vision that Laurent attacks you..and then Victoria runs down a hallway-" he didn't finish.

"A...hallway?!!?" Bella choked out.

"Yes.." Carlisle started.

"What color were the walls?" she asked, a little frantic. I knew the answer, it was white. Alice took Bella's hand.

"They were white Bella." Alice said softly. Bella swallowed.

"She was after Kallie..." she murmured, gripping the edge of the sofa. I growled, and then Bella met my gaze. Her brown eyes stared into mine, and she melted. Her eyes had tears in them, and I had the urge to reach out and hug her. My hand twitched forward a little, but Bella looked away at Carlisle.

"Carlisle we have to do something, she can't have Kallie. I'd rather she took me...she can't." Bella told him..or herself.

"Bella, we won't let her get to you. We all will protect you, stand guard and watch you..be with you whenever you need us." he soothed. Bella nodded and then turned to Rosalie.

"Rose, give me Kallie." she demanded, and Rosalie freely handed Kallie over. Kallie dropped her crayons and hugged Bella. Bella hugged her back and began humming to her. Everyone in the room was filled with awe.

"Okay, so... how is this going to work?" Bella asked, with her eyes shut.

"We were thinking on having someone company with you for a while, at different times of the day." Jasper spoke for once. Bella nodded.

"Sounds fair. So...who is going to be with us, first?" Bella asked, a little worried. This was the tricky part. I knew she wouldn't agree to this...I wouldn't if I was her.

"Well, um. Bella we need to hunt and prepare if we are going to be around your scent and Kallie's and...the only one who has recently hunted and would be under control with you is....well, Edward." Esme stuttered out. Bella's eyes snapped open and looked at me. Then she sighed, and closed them again. She nodded at Esme.

"Are you, fine with this Bella?" Carlisle asked. Bella nodded.

"Alright. We will get going, and do not worry about tonight. Our scent lingers here, that should keep Victoria and Laurent away. We won't be far, Bella. Your safe." Carlisle soothed. Rosalie and Alice were already by the door. Kallie was still on Bella's lap. Bella was watching us leave. We all turned towards the door and I was the last out. I gave Bella and Kallie one last look, before I reached to close the door behind me. Goodbye, Bella. I love you so much..I love you. I went to close the door but something stopped me.

"Kallie, what are you-" Bella's soft voice cried out, and then Kallie was yelling.

"NO!! No, no, no, no." Kallie came running down the hall and she ran straight to ME. I froze. I didn't know what to do. Bella stopped, and looked at me then Kallie. I had a face of shock on.

"Kallie, let him go and come over here. NOW." Bella said through gritted teeth. Kallie shook her head, still holding my jeans with two hands.

"No mommy, don't let him go." she cried. Kallie looked up to me. Bella took one step, but Kallie saw that, and she went to the other side of my leg, where Bella couldn't barely see her. "Mommy, don't let Ehward go." she said, making my name sound like a slur. Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Why, Kallie? Edward needs to go home. He'll be back." she said, crouching down to floor level. I just stood there like a complete idiot. What was I supposed to do?

"Because he said he woved you." she said, in that same slur. I froze. I didn't say that out loud...did I? No, I didn't. Jasper would of sad something...or Emmett would of made a joke. I didn't say it..well, I thought it but.....how could she know that? Bella gasped.

"Kallie, get over here." she said. Kallie walked over a little and reached for Bella's hand, but her left hand was still clutched onto my jeans.

"Come." Kallie said. Bella sighed and took her hand. Kallie dragged her over so me and Bella were about a foot apart. Close enough for me to lean down and kiss her.

"Say it gen, Ehward." Kallie demanded, looking up at me. Say WHAT? "Say you wove her, that's what." she answered me. Wait...I think...she just read my mind.

"Kallie, please, come on. Edward really has to go but he'll be back tomorrow." Bella sighed, scooping her up. Kallie had a face of hurt on, but she nodded, and let go of my pants finally as Bella took her into her arms.

"Ok, but Ehward needs to come back. Come back, Ehward, come back toworrow." Kallie said, waving goodbye. I nodded to her and then turned to Bella.

"Bella..I'll..see you." I said, and then turned for the door. So many questions. Why could Kallie read my mind? Why did she want me to come back SO much? This really was messed up. I headed past the car to see Esme smiling, Carlisle smiling, and everyone else laughing their heads off. I growled, but ran across the street to watch over Bella from a safe distance. My family drove away and I whispered.

"Your safe, Bella. I promise you..your safe. Both of you. I forgive you." I murmured, as I watched her turn the radio on and put Kallie on the floor to color. I waited patiently, but then a song came on and Bella started to softly sing.

_Oh there's something 'bout a man in black,_

_Makes me want to buy a cadillac,_

_Throw the top back,_

_And roll down to Jackson town,_

_I wanna be there on the stage with you,_

_You and I could be the next page two,_

_Hear the crowd roar,_

_Make 'em want more,_

_Kick the footlights out,_

_I wanna love like Johnny and June,_

_Rings of fire burnin' with you,_

_I wanna walk the line,_

_Walk the line,_

_'Till the end of time,_

_I wanna love,_

_Love ya that much,_

_Cash it all in,_

_Give it all up,_

_When you're gone,_

_I wanna go too,_

_Like Johnny and June,_

_I wanna hold you baby right or wrong,_

_Build a world around a country song,_

_Pray a sweet prayer,_

_Follow you there,_

_Down in history,_

_I wanna love like Johnny and June,_

_Rings of fire burnin' with you,_

_I wanna walk the line,_

_Walk the line,_

_'Till the end of time,_

_I wanna love,_

_Love ya that much,_

_Cash it all in,_

_Give it all up,_

_When you're gone,_

_I wanna go too,_

_Like Johnny and June,_

_Like Johnny and June,_

_More than life itself,_

_No-one else,_

_This endless promise,_

_They don't make love like that anymore,_

_Is that too much to be askin' for,_

_I wanna love like Johnny and June,_

_Rings of fire burnin' with you,_

_I wanna walk the line,_

_Walk the line,_

_'Till the end of time,_

_I wanna love,_

_Love ya that much,_

_Cash it all in,_

_Give it all up,_

_When you're gone,_

_I wanna go too,_

_Like Johnny and June,_

_Like Johnny and June,_

_And when we're gone,_

_There'll be no tears to cry,_

_Only memories of our lives,_

_They'll remember, remember,_

_A love like that._

******************************************************

**DONE! A little short, but this chapter was important.**

**Want a long chapter three? Then it may take me at lest till Friday to update.**

**If I decide to shorten it a bit, It'll be up by Thurday.**

**THANKS!**

**and thanks fanfiction, for not letting anyone be able to log in ;~;**

**It threw my whole plan off tracks. IDIOTS! *smacks dem*  
~Taylor**


	3. Powers&Broken Promises

**Hey guys..an important authors note (PLEASE READ!):::  
**

_okay, so I've been thinking_**, Kallie**_ needs another power._

_As you may or may not have found out, she can mind read._

_There are a few tricky things to that mind reading power, but you'll find out more after Edward finds out he's her father._

_Anyway,_

I need ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Nothing with shields, please. TELL ME YOUR IDEAS! MAKE IT CREATIVE!  
_

_She will not take after Bella._

_Also, I'm gonna have to break some promises I made. Turns out, due to school and an unexpected test, I won't be updating until at least Saturday. Bummer, eh? Sorry, but it just won't happen. MAYBE, Friday night if I don't go to the movie theater. _

_Thanks everyone, and keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!_

_**questions to be answered**_

-did you read new moon?

**_Yes, I did._**

-once alice and rosalie first spoted kallie, wouldnt they be able to tell that she was half human/half vampire?

_**They can't and that is the weird part about it.. you'll find out why later on.**_

__  
-does bella know about kallies powers?

_**No, she doesn't.**_

__  
-does kallie have any other powers?

_**Figuring that out as I go along, friend! ^^**_

How old is Kallie?

_**Kallie is one, and amazingly smart.**_

_~Taylor (aka, braveheartx3)  
_


	4. I did what now?

**Okay, so I finished chapter 2..**

**I make my way to fanfiction..**

**I nearly fall out of my chair in anxiousness but I click log in..**

**and then I die.**

**it says:  
**

**Login/submission area is currently inaccessible due to a technical glitch. We apologize for the brief inconvenience. Please come back in a few minutes.**

**and it has been 3 hours!!!  
So I sit here, wondering what to do.**

**What to do? WELL, HOW ABOUT I WORK ON THE THIRD CHAPPIE?? (;**

**************

_Bella POV_

I was going to smash my head into the wall. Kallie could, what? Read minds? This was insane. Normal little human children cannot read minds..and I hoped that didn't give anything away that Edward was her father. So instead of humoring myself with this nonsense, I turned on the radio. Sure enough, Johnny and June was on. **(a/n I love that song!!!) **I sang along with it, and somehow the lyrics seemed to relate to me. Instead, I think things were changing. If Edward ever did find out he was the father why should I let him play the role? He hurt me, and he hurt Kallie. If anything, when he left me he wasn't leaving behind one person but two. I needed him, but Kallie needed him more. Well, he wasn't going to hurt us, because when he found out he was her father I won't let him. Don't get me wrong, it's just..I still love him with a passion but I couldn't afford for him to hurt us again. I wouldn't. I knew somebody was outside right now..probably watching me. I just didn't know who, and that haunted me. I was so curious, I had to find something to do before I started yelling out the window like a crazy person. So what did I do? I cleaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

By the time I finished cleaning the kitchen, Kallie`s room, my room, the bathroom, and while I hummed Johnny and June that was now stuck in my mind it was 9:30pm. Kallie went to bed half an hour ago, and again I was stuck wondering if Edward or one of the Cullen`s was outside. The suspense..I couldn`t take it. I opened the window in the front room and leaned out.

"Um..god, I feel stupid..but is..is anyone..there?" I stuttered. I WAS stupid. I was leaning out the window, seeing if someone was outside watching me.

"Bella?" a voice answered. I jumped, looking into the darkness. My eyes came up with nothing.

"Yes..?" I bit my lip. Funny thing is, I knew exactly who it was. My eyes only searched because it was a habit when someone talks to you..but this voice could be mistaken for nothing and nobody but it`s natural self.

"Are you alright?" his voice came in a whisper, I barely heard him.

"Yes..I just..wanted to to see if anyone was out here." I murmured, reaching over to turn on the lamp sitting on the table, that I was now leaning against. I was sitting near the window, not leaning out anymore. Edward came out of the shadows, and placed himself on my window pane. I just stared at the floor, twisting my thumbs.

"I'm out here." he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I swallowed and nodded.

"We need to be quiet..Kallie is sleeping." I whispered. I saw him nod his head.

"So, your a mom. My family is quite amazed by that. I am, too." he added to our small amount of silence.

"Yeah." I smirked. "Pretty..odd, huh? I got used to the fact, but at first I was freaking out. So many plans.." I twitched a smile.

"Mmmm." I heard him hum. The sound was sweet and soothing. I looked up after a few minutes to find him smiling a bit at me, his head resting on his folded arms.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm surprised, your the first not to ask who her father is..or anything closely related to that." I bit my lip.

"I can see you don't like to talk about it. I didn't want to bring it up," he shrugged. I sighed, he was so understanding, and caring, and...perfect.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I looked down.

"For what, Bella?" he asked, concerned.

"For..being stupid." I said, frustrated.

"Bella, I've known you better than yourself. Your not stupid." he said, his voice fierce.

"Not intelligent wise but for making stupid mistakes. Like the one I'm going to make...soon." I sighed.

"A mistake? Soon?" he asked, a bit amused at my choice of silly words. I nodded.

"When I saw you again, today..I was crushed, Edward. I..I can't even explain it but I was TRYING. Trying _so_ hard not to mess things up and let you intrude my life again and I know you don't feel the same but..I can't do it anymore. You have the same effect on me as you did before. I never let go. Thought I did, yes. But did I really? No. So..everything I promised Kallie, how she would have a nice life without her father, I would do my best..it's all going to be down the drain soon because for one, her father doesn't want her," I stuttered, now crying. "and even though I really like him soon as he founds out the truth everything will be pointless." I cried. I hugged my knees and cried salty tears into them, too. A cool hand was placed on my arm, and I looked up.

"Bella, I'm sorry for leaving. I really, truely, do love you. When I left, it was all a lie. I wanted you to have this..not THIS exactly but this. Be a mother, have a chance at motherhood, have normal friends, never be near death each day your with someone. Bella, I love you so much and I will always love you. Your the only person to have EVER touched my heart and I missed you. Truth be told, I was crushed too. Crushed to see you had moved on in the beginning. You had Kallie." he pointed out, and I'm sure if Edward could cry, he would of. I took a deep breath and pulled away from his grasp.

"Edward, don't." I said, sternly.

"Don't, what?"

"Don't pretend and...and feel guilty because I said I never let go of you." I wiped my eyes. "Don't pretend for me."

"Bella, I'm not pretending. Ask my whole family! I love you..I was a wreck." and suddenly, two arms were around me. He was _inside _my house now? Ugh. Mistake after mistake. Would it end? I cried into his chest, as he rocked us both back and forth.

"Edward..." I mumbled.

"Bella, I promise. I won't leave again, not after seeing you and getting another chance at being with my true love. If it makes you better, give me the name of the scum who left you with Kallie. I'll rip him to shreds, make him pay for what he's put you in." he spoke, his voice like velvet. I wanted so hard to laugh and tell him how wrong the situation was with that..but I couldn't.

"No, Edward. I'm sure he's fine. Besides, he doesn't know anything." I murmured.

"He doesn't know you had Kallie?" he asked. He must of saw pain on my face because he changed the subject. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Can..can I do something?" he asked in a rush, and then..he hummed it. He hummed my lullaby. The lullaby that I had longed to wish for, and dreamed about someday being able to hear him murmur it to me. He was making me feel..wonderful. Then, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I turned my head slowly, but gracefully, and kissed him; really kissed him. I smashed our lips together and to my surprise he kissed me back. His tongue traced my bottom lip. It was icy, cold, and hard. My hands tangled into his hair, and his hands traveled down the sides of me, and stopped at my waist. He grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. The room started spinning, and we were both trying to make this kiss last but I needed air. I would choose Edward over air anyday.

I just pulled back a few inches, and my hands slid down the back of his head, traveling down his neck, and then they made their way to the front of him. I clutched the shirt that clung to his chest just inches before the neck line. He smiled..oh how I missed that crooked smile. Finally, reality hit me. What was I _doing_? He..he was going to hurt me. Hurt me, and hurt Kallie. This was wrong. So wrong..but yet good. I frowned, and he frowned too. I let go of his shirt, and stood up. He was, of course, already standing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, softly.

"Nothing..I-I shouldn't of did that." I closed my eyes.

"Why? Oh..another mistake?" he asked, confused. I nodded.

"I can't do this to Kallie. Not again." I sighed. He took my face in his cold hands.

"I won't hurt you..not again." he promised. I shook my head out of his hands.

"Edward, I'm sorry. You..you should keep watch outside." I turned my head to the window.

"If that's what you want." he murmured, quietly. I nodded, as tears formed in my eyes. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, then he was gone. Gone. I didn't like the word.

_-Tomorrow-_

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I hoped last night was a dream. I hoped I didn't really kiss Edward. I hoped that it wasn't me who made the big mistake. Hope is what I did. Belief, is something I couldn't run from. Last night wasn't a dream, I kissed Edward, and it was me who made the mistake. I groaned and rolled out of bed, opening my eyes. This was a story gone wrong. I yawned, and walked into Kallie's room. She was sleeping peacefully. I looked at the blue clock on the desk. It read 7:23am. I sighed and pushed the hair back from my daughter's face, then walked out, shutting the door quietly behind me. Making my way downstairs, questions filled my head. Why did Edward kiss me back? Did he really mean it when he said he lied? He lied. Edward lied...to me? Out of all the things he could do, I never thought he would ever lie to me. But he did. I frowned as I fixed my breakfast and sat at the kitchen room table. These problems I had..it reminded me of a fairy tale. Except it wasn't. It was reality..MY story of betrayal, and love. I nearly fell out of my chair at the sound of a light knock at the door. I sighed, because I knew it would be Edward. I got up, trying to be quick and graceful, and opened the front door. My eyes widened at _her _who stood in my doorway.

"Hi, Bella!" she screeched. I opened my eyes wide, before she lunged at me.

_**************_

**Sorry for the short chappies lately -.-**

**I just am running out of ideas......**

**but whatever, hope you liked.**

**~Taylor**


	5. They both used that charm on me

**Okay, you guys are so funny xD**

**I love to see how you guys get excited when I update, so it inspired me.**

**I put on white horse to make me feel better (I have a stomach bug D: ) and then I check the reviews.**

**I love everyone who has given me advice, and said how much they love my story. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**oh, and I'm at this sad part xD RIGHT NOW AS I'M WRITING THIS ::  
**

**"Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale.**

**I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well."**

**-White horse, Taylor Swift.**

**By the way, grab your popcorn and soda, because this is the chapter you all want!  
**

I gasped in horror as we both hit the floor. I stuck out my neck and grasped the floor. "Oh, just bite me now! Put me out of my misery." I mocked sarcastically. My attacker giggled.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Bella." she whispered, and then she put my hands above my head, pinning me on my OWN floor. "I'm here to scold you for being a complete idiot! Your future is going in twenty different directions. WHY won't you tell Edward he's Kallie's dad? Are you just like, scared?" she gave me a serious glare.

"Alice, I know nothing positive about my future yet." I mumbled. She narrowed her eyes.

"Stop avoiding the question_s_." she growled, dragging the 's' at the end. I sighed.

"How did you find out?" I asked, a bit amused at how quick she caught on. She rolled her eyes and pulled us both to our feet swiftly and gracefully.

"I'm not stupid, Bella. She looks exactly like him. I knew you'd never move on. He's an idiot too. Idiots, BOTH of you! Mistake after mistake," she tsked. I groaned.

"Alice, I don't want him to hurt me again. Eventually, you guys will just move again and if I tell him, he will be gone." I said, but she was shaking her head before I could finish the sentence.

"But if he found out Kallie was HIS it would give him another reason to stay." she smiled.

"Another?" I asked.

"Another." she nodded. "He's practically begging Carlisle to stay here forever." she laughed, sounding like wonderful wind chimes.

"He told me last night that when he was saying goodbye," I choked "it was ALL a lie. But.." I closed the front door. "I think he's lying." I shrugged.

"Bella are you seriously that stupid?" Alice mumbled, a little angry. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by a call.

"Mommy?" Kallie called, she walked around the corner, a teddy bear in her hand, her other hand at her eye rubbing it, and her hair was a bed head. Alice bit her lip from smiling. I walked over and scooped her up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I kissed her forehead. She shook her head.

"Alice was telling me dings." she sighed, and pointed to Alice. Alice blinked, shocked.

"What did she tell you?" I asked, a little confused.

"She showed me you and Ehward." she said casually, as if it were normal. Alice finally understood.

"My vision. Bella, she read my mind." then suddenly, she was having hysterics. "Haha...she's...hahhaha...she's just like Edward!" she laughed, gripping her stomach. I glared at her and took Kallie into the kitchen. The giggling Alice followed. I sat Kallie in her chair, and then looked at Alice`s eyes. They were pure golden. I smiled.

"You picked a good day to come..your eyes are gold." I smiled, taking a sip cup from the cupboard.

"What?" Alice asked, not laughing.

"I need to feed Kallie. Look at _her_ eyes." I said, jerking my chin to Kallie who was drawing spirals on the table with her finger. Alice looked and studied them, sure enough, they were dark and almost black.

"Whoah..." Alice said, studying them. I nodded.

"Weird huh? Her eyes turn my color when she isn't thirsty for blood. Control yourself, this blood is human." I said, opening the refridgerator. Inside was a small metal vault. I opened it to the packs of blood I had. I poured one into Kallie's cup and handed it to her. She drank it eagerly.

"That is...repulsive." Alice's eyes widened, staring at Kallie.

"Alice, take a picture it will last longer." I mumbled, and then took a bite of the cereal I had made before. She shook her head.

"I can't believe your hiding this from him. Are you seriously planning on not letting him care for Kallie? He loves you and you'd be surprised how he feels about Kallie." she nodded, finally looking at me instead.

"He what?" I choked.

"He loves her, too. Even though he thinks you..er..had a baby with another guy, he loves Kallie very much." she smiled. Kallie dropped her cup and looked at Alice, shocked. I blinked.

"No he isn't." Kallie said, simply.

"Kallie, who isn't what?" I asked, confused. She looked at me.

"Alice said Ehward my daddy, and he not. Is he, mommy?" she said, picking up her cup again. I sighed and didn't answer. Alice shot me an 'you better tell her' look. I groaned. Kallie did need to know, but I doubted she would understand at all. I walked over, and brushed her bed head down to her scalp.

"Kallie..Edward is your dad." I said, and my heart fluttered at the sentence. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice bite her lip. I blinked.

"He is?" Kallie asked, a little shocked. "Then tell Ehward to come back here and kiss me night like you do. It not fair if he don't." she sighed, taking another mouthful of liquid.

"Alright, Kallie." I said, and went back to my bowl. Alice blinked.

"Are you really?" she asked. I gave her a "NO" look, highly disapproving. She frowned in disappointment. Then, she turned her head to Kallie. "Really? Well that's..interesting." she murmured. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" I mumbled. She shook her head.

"I`m talking to Kallie..she sent me _her _thoughts. Bella, did you know she could do that?" she asked.

"No..she doesn't do that to me. Ever." I frowned, blinking.

"Maybe it's the same reason Edward can't read your mind." she shrugged. I put my bowl in the sink, and Kallie's empty cup. Her eyes had turned chocolate brown now. I picked her up.

"Let's get you dress-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because Alice was squealing. I sighed. "Take her." I said, giving Kallie over to Alice. Alice ran down the hallway, and I planted myself on the chair Alice was just in. Seconds later, she came back with Kallie in her arms. Kallie looked gorgeous. Her hair was combed and shiny, with a pink headband in that held a small flower on the right side, and she had a long pink dress on, with little white polka dots. In the middle of the dress, was a white tie that tied around her stomach and made a bow in the back. Her shoes were pink flats.

"Alice, she's beautiful. What's the occasion?" I smirked. I walked over and took Kallie in my arms.

"We're going to my house! Everyone wants to see you, Bella. Even Edward, ESPECIALLY after last night." she laughed, taking my hand. She led me down my hallway and into my bedroom. I sat Kallie on the bed as Alice opened my closet. She threw different clothes down, and before I knew it I was dressed. **(link on profile)** I was wearing a grey top, very nice grey top, and tight faded jeans. I had long hoop earrings in, that went perfectly with the outfit.

"She does, doesn't she?" Alice smiled, looking at Kallie nodded.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said you look pretty." she smiled. I kissed Kallie's forehead and looked her in the eyes. "Kallie you can't send your thoughts to ANY of the Cullen's tonight, except Alice. Okay?" I asked. She nodded. "Thank you," I said, planting another kiss on her forehead.

_**-----**_

As we approached their huge new house, I felt myself suddenly nervous. I told Edward to leave..after I kissed him. _I_ kissed _him._ Then, I threw him out. Nice, Bella...real nice. I rubbed my face with my hands, as Alice drove us at 100 miles per hour. I told her to take it slow this trip.

"Alice.." I mumbled, eyeing the house.

"I'll keep them blocked, Bella. I promise." she said. We had just recently discussed that Edward was of course, a mind reader and Alice unfortunetly couldn't keep him out as well as I could. She WOULD keep her thoughts blocked...I'll make sure of it.

"I wasn't referring to that, but good, anyway. But..your house is so gorgeous compared to mine." I mumbled. The house was beautiful. It was a light orange-brown color, with brown roofs. And it was _huge_. My heartbeat increased as she pulled into the driveway, and she sighed.

"Bella calm, nobody is going to bite you." she said in a low teasing voice. I scowled, and opened the door as she shut the engine off. I threw my bag over my shoulder, and opened the back door to get Kallie. She clutched onto me eagerly and whispered.

"Mommy, what if dey don't like me?" she asked, in a worried voice. I laughed.

"They will _love_ you, I promise." and I did promise. Everyone would love Kallie, it was hard not to fall under her charm. Alice skipped happily to the door and opened it. I was greeted by Carlisle and Esme.

-_flashback-_

_I walked into the house eagerly with Edward. I was meeting his family..for the first time. The outside had a certain charm, but the inside was even more surprising, less predictable than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have been orginially been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white._

_Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were Edward's parents._

_I'd seen before, but of course, yet I couldn't really help but be struck again by his youth, his outrageous perfection. _

_-end flashback-_

It was like entering the house all over again, but this time I was entering with Alice. I looked to my right, and sure enough Edward's large piano was sitting there. I tore my eyes away from it and smiled at Carlisle and Esme. Esme came forward and hugged me awkwardly, from Kallie who was sitting politely in my arms. Carlisle smiled at me.

"Good to see you, Bella." he nodded. I nodded back.

"Oh Bella, how we've missed you." Esme cheered joyfully. I heard a big THUD as something hit the floor. It sounded like someone had just jumped down the stairs. Emmett came barging in.

"Bella! Hey!" he smiled, and pulled me in a hug. I pulled back, trying to break loose but not successful.

"Emmett," I laughed "Let's not squish Kallie." I said. He pulled back and smiled at Kallie, who was now clutching my shirt for dear life.

"This is Emmett, Kallie." I said, introducing him. She sighed.

"I _know,_" she said stubbornly. I sighed in relief as she smiled at Emmett.

"Hi, Kallie!" he smiled back, and then stood aside. Rosalie came around the corner and Kallie perked up.

"Roselie!" she exclaimed, pronouncing her name wrong. Rosalie laughed and walked closer.

"Hi Bella," she greeted me in a happy mood, and then she looked at Kallie. "May I?" she asked, motioning to take Kallie. I nodded, because Kallie was already reaching for her. Rosalie and Kallie were good friends...I was even surprised Kallie LIKED Rosalie. Jasper and Edward came around the corner, laughing. Jasper smiled at me.

"Hello, Bella. Good to see you." he said, not coming close to me. I smiled, apparently Jasper wanted his distance. I looked at Edward, a small smile on my lips from seeing my family. UGH! Bella, stop thinking like that...they arn't your family. They are Kallie's. NO! They arn't either of our family...I sighed. Edward nodded.

"Bella." he stated simply. I nodded to him then turned to everyone else.

"Well..Alice managed to drag me over here. What now?" I said, looking at her.

"We'd like to discuss a few more things about Victoria and Laurent." Carlisle said, gesturing to another room. All nine of us piled into the living room, and I sat on the couch cross legged.

"We haven't had any scent of either of them." Edward said, looking at me. I ignored his gaze and watched Carlisle.

"We have not," Carlisle agreed. "But we will still remain closely watching." he assured me. I nodded.

"Bella, both of you are safe with us around." Esme smiled. The words replayed in my head. _With us around. _Did she mean once Laurent and Victoria were taken care of, they would leave? I always knew it...I did. I seriously, truly, honestly did.

"I know." I sighed, looking at Kallie in Rosalie's arms. She was laughing, and having fun as Rosalie pretended to drop her. This was going to be a long night.

-------

Kallie was laying on the couch, with the blankets over her. Edward, I, Alice, and Jasper were in the living room sitting on the floor. Everyone else scrambled off after our Victoria discussion and for the past hour we were all watching boring television.

"I hate this show," Alice grumbled, grabbing the remote. She flipped through the channels, finding nothing. Jasper put his arm around her as a soothing gesture. Though of course he didn't need to, exactly. I sighed, and layed my head on the couch's side. Kallie started playing with my hair.

"Mommy, play truth dare." she said, missing the 'or' in the sentence. I sighed and put my hand behind me, grabbing her hand.

"Not right now." I stated simply.

"Pwease?" she asked, in the charming toddler slur. I shook my head.

"Jasper wants to play, too." she said, then she gasped. "Whoops." she mumbled. I froze. Everyone froze. Edward's eyes were on Kallie, Jasper's on Kallie, Alice's on me, and mine on Alice's. This was very bad. This was very very very very bad.

"What?" Edward asked Kallie. Kallie shrugged.

"I don't know." she said in a soft voice.

"What makes you think he wants to play?" he asked again. Kallie looked at me, who turned around to face her a few minutes ago, and I sighed.

"I can't tell you." she said stubbornly. Of course, being Edward, he used _his_ charm too.

"Please, Kallie?" he said in that velvet smooth seductive voice. I needed to catch my breath, and Kallie bit her lip.

"Becwase...Jasper thought it." she said silently. I put my face in my hands.

"...and you..heard it?" he asked, breathless. She nodded, then buried her face into her blankets. We both sat in silence. I didn't want to know what Alice and Jasper were screaming at Edward right now.

"Bella..how can she read minds?" Jasper asked me.

"Because...because....be-" I stuttered, and it sounded like I was choking. I let the tears fall from my face. "Because she's part vampire." I sobbed into my knees. It was silent for a few moments, and immediately Edward understood when I said she's part vampire.

"HOW?!" Jasper almost yelled.

"Edward's her dad..and she must had inherited his gift of somesort." I mumbled. I finally looked up and my eyes scanned the room. The whole family was here. Carlisle's face was in shock as was Esme's, Alice's was in the 'I told you so' face, Jasper's almost looked mad, Rosalie looked aggravated, Emmett looked amused, and I saved the best for last. Edward's was in.....happiness?

_*********_

_**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
EDWARD KNOWS!!!!! SOMEBODY KILL ME!  
No, don't. Then I can't update the next chappie. =3**_

_**Please review, everyone! Tell me if you like it, hate it, and all that Jazz.**_

_**~Taylor**_


	6. So Insecure!

_**And the unhappy sayings begin ;~:**_

I would love to reassure all of you that I did NOT get this idea of the 2-power-linked kinda thing from fanfiction.

AT ALL.

One of my best friends has been helping me with the story, and she suggested these exact words through email:

"Taylor,

2 powers? Well that's kinda well, iffy don't you think? I mean she is half-human and half-vamp, so how could she have more than one power? It's your story but to be honest it makes no sense ;3 ANYWHOO, I think her power should really just evolve around the mind readings, make her like Edward with some certain things Edward doesn't have, ya know? Well I luffeh you! Thats my suggestion, idk xP"

**....if that's not proof enough I'd really love to give you a screenshot of the email.**

**If my dumb a** computer didn't delete it, of course.**

**I respect all owners of rights,**

**and if credit were due, I would give it.**

**The only reason I didn't state my friend's credit here,**

**is because I got permission it wasn't needed. It was the thought that I appreciated it that counted. **

**Sorry "so insecure" for confusing you!! I hope you'll forgive me?  
**

Now, I might not update anymore.

.............

................

......................

............................

....................................

.............................................

.....................................................

................

......................

............................

....................................

.............................................

................

......................

............................

....................................

.............................................

KIDDING.

I won't update 'soon' shall I say?  
Remember my mentioning of a stomach problem? Yes, no? Well, idk if I did.

But it's gotten worse and I've gotten to the doctors today,

she says its a "menstrual" problem but seriously, c'mon?

Alrighty, well I will keep updating but not quite so often.

I know, put the tissues away folks. I know how much you loved this story *cough* *cough*

e.e

It will continue, but let's say you'll get two maybe 3 chapters a week...perhaps even none.

Sowwie, seriously.

Want me to update faster? Spread the story, please.

The more reviews make me happy, OH and cookies too :3

THANKS..

and sorry for the so many authors notes xD I must be killing you guys.

~Taylor


	7. I can't wait, to KILL you again

**Okay, so I feel really bad making you guys wait but I still feel like crap, so how about a little teaser? ^^ I PROMISE the new chapter will be up by Monday maybe Sunday, mkays??!! By the way, thank you everyone for the 'get well soon's. You've all made me feel better, and my stomach doesn't hurt! I just have a fever. (:  
**

**Heres your sneak peak:::  
**

"Okay well I need to really go. I'm sorry." I said, tossing my bag over my shoulder and carrying Kallie out. Her head was resting on my shoulder, and I knew she was staring directly at Edward. Her father.

_  
**Edward POV**_

I stood there in shock. The thoughts were hitting me.  
_That's impossible, I mean she looks like Edward but by my calculations there is no probable way for Edward to ever recieve a child like that..._Carlisle thought, I tuned him out before he got too carried away. I in fact, knew Kallie was my daughter.  
_ HAHAHAHAHA EDWARD HAS A KID? AHAHA EDDIE, GO AFTER THEM! _Emmett screamed at me. I sighed, and stayed right where I was. But of course I regretted it, because Rosalie looked like she wanted to rip my throat out.  
_ Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, YOU.....UGH! HOW DARE YOU? YOU GET TO HAVE A CHILD, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!???!?!?! _she screamed. I looked at Esme.  
"Esme...what should I do?" I asked, a little..unsure.  
"Edward, go after them, that's what you need to do." she growled. I narrowed my eyes.  
"Apparently she wants to be alone." I shot back. Well, that wasn't the best idea.  
"Don't you use that tone with me Edward!" she growled. "Now you go and get Bella right now!" she pointed to the door.**  
**

**A little short, but make of it what you wish ^^ **

** By the way, for those "Awaiting Victoria" peoples, she'll be coming after Bella gives her answer on Edward playing the role of Kallie's father. ^^ **

**WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!  
**_The chapter where Bella makes her mind on the father of Kallie will be a very long, emotion, heart breaking, story and it may take a bit to write. This chapter is coming up *soon* ! Please note I am trying to make it like a new moon sort of thing (I CRIED MY EYES OUT!!!), and I want it to hit you guys hard. I'm sure it will, but of course I will still do my best.!!!  
_

_**Have a nice weekend guys!**  
_


	8. Wait, was Edward crying?

**Haha, did you honestly think I'd make you wait till MONDAY?  
Eh, GASP! Glad to know you guys think so much of me ;~;**

**That's torture! Remember, I'm not just a writer, but also a reader. I know how it feels!!!  
**

**By the way, arn't you guys totally siked!!?!?!?!?  
Only 16 (Not counting today) days till my 13th birthday,**

**AND**

***DRUMROLLS***

**THE TWILIGHT DVD RELEASE!!! **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

******  
**

What did I just do? Oh right, I just told the impossible that was in fact, possible. Everyone was staring at me like I had lobsters coming out of my ears. Well, everyone except Edward who looked really...happy. That was strange. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, awaiting someone to speak. Kallie groaned.

"Everyone, STOP speaking to me. Pwease. It's really bothering me." she complained. I turned around and dragged her onto my lap. I hugged her and she hugged me back. I heard somone heave a sigh.

"Bella..that's.." Carlisle spoke.

"Impossible?" I guessed.

"Yes it just doesn't match up I mean-"

"Yes, in fact it does. The ONLY person I'd ever BE ABLE to have a child with was Edward, and actually, how else would she be able to drink blood and read minds?" I snapped. Everyone flinched at my tone.

"Um, guys. She's telling the truth I mean _look _at her. She looks exactly like Edward." Alice said flatly. I turned Kallie around, and she blinked at them. I heard Esme gasp.

"She sort of does.." she mumbled.

"You never noticed?" I asked, a bit amused by how they didn't. Everyone shook their heads. I took another deep breath and stood, with Kallie in my arms.

"Okay well I need to really go. I'm sorry." I said, tossing my bag over my shoulder and carrying Kallie out. Her head was resting on my shoulder, and I knew she was staring directly at Edward. Her father.

_**Edward POV**_

I stood there in shock. The thoughts were hitting me.

_That's impossible, I mean she looks like Edward but by my calculations there is no probable way for Edward to ever recieve a child like that..._Carlisle thought, I tuned him out before he got too carried away. I in fact, knew Kallie was my daughter.

_HAHAHAHAHA EDWARD HAS A KID? AHAHA EDDIE, GO AFTER THEM! _Emmett screamed at me. I sighed, and stayed right where I was. But of course I regretted it, because Rosalie looked like she wanted to rip my throat out.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, YOU.....UGH! HOW DARE YOU? YOU GET TO HAVE A CHILD, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!???!?!?!_ she screamed. I looked at Esme.

"Esme...what should I do?" I asked, a little..unsure.

"Edward, go after them, that's what you need to do." she growled. I narrowed my eyes.

"Apparently she wants to be alone." I shot back. Well, that wasn't the best idea.

"Don't you use that tone with me Edward!" she growled. "Now you go and get Bella right now!" she pointed to the door. I scowled, but walked at a slow human pace to the door. I really didn't know what to say to her at all. She just admitted I was a father, something I thought I could never be. Rosalie longed for it, Alice wished it, Esme wanted it, and truth be told even Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle wished for the gift of child too. Did I want it? Did I _really _want a baby? Better yet, a baby I never heard speak her first word, take her first step, or be at Bella's side during the birth of her, or even watch her first sit up and learn. I missed out on so much it was something a true father would wish he saw. So, because I wished to have been there, did that make me a true father? I smirked to myself as I ran. No, it didn't. Why would I expect any more from Bella when..I left her. I inhaled like someone punched me in the gut. I LEFT her...with Kallie inside of her. Oh no. No wonder she hated to look at me, got nervous when I mentioned Kallie..it was because she was _afraid._ I hissed and cursed to myself for being such a complete idiot! My sweet Bella was afraid of what it might do to them both if I ever left again. How could I leave? Wrong question, because I did leave. How could I leave, _again?_ I cut the string to the eternal bond between my Bella and I but little did I know I was cutting two strings. I was hurting Kallie when I left. I growled, running faster. I knew I could catch up to Bella's car but frankly, I didn't care. I wanted to get her inside, safe, and at her house, where I would try to talk some sense into her. Try..but most likely not succeed.

**Bella POV**

"I know, hunny, please be quiet for mommy, please?" I begged for the third time. Kallie wouldn't stop crying. Finally, I busted. "What's wrong?" I snapped. She sniffed.

"Edward, is...fol-ow-ing," she coughed with another sniff "us." she cried. I scowled.

"Okay, shh, shh, shh...Kallie, shh." I soothed her. She shut her mouth, finally, but constant sniffles were being sniffed from the backseat. How did Kallie know he was following us..oh right. I sighed. My little mind reader. _GOSH,_ I slammed my hand on the steering wheel, _why must she be so much like freaking EDWARD!? _I shook my head. A ride that seemed like hours finally got to it's destination, and I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and got out. I got Kallie out of the car and scooped her in my arms. Her face was still red, but she seemed fine now. She rested her head on my shoulder as I walked inside. It was nice and cool in the house...good. I remembered leaving the air on, because I liked it cold at night. It helped me sleep. **(a/n..aww, reminders of edward's cold arms. HOW SWEET!) **I took Kallie, changed her, and put her in her bed when we got home.

"Try to sleep, babe." I hushed her, kissing her forehead. She nodded.

"Mommy, are we gonna see Alice and Rose again?" she asked. "And Ehward?" she added, a few seconds too late. I blinked and nodded.

"Promise?" she asked with her angel-face.

"I promise." I sighed in a whisper. She smiled and snuggled with her teddy bears. With one last kiss, I left her room, awaiting the knock to come at my door. At exactly 7 minutes later, it did. I slowly but gracefully, surprsingly, walked to the door. I hesitated, my hand on the handle. With one deep breath I opened it a crack and looked out to find only my one and true god, Edward. Ding-ding, we have a winner!  
"Yes?" I asked, acting as if nothing happened. He put one hand through the crack, preventing me from slamming the door at all. Shoot. My plan is ruined.

"Bella," he breathed. "I'm here to talk." he murmured, his voice velvet but strong.

"About..?" I asked, still playing stupid. His eyes narrowed.

"You know what." he accused. I shook my head, my eyes wandering to the right.

"Actually, I don't. But if you don't want to tell me," I pushed the door with my two hands, trying to force it closed...it didn't budge an inch.

"Bella, about Kallie. Now stop it, you'll wake her up." his words set me frozen.

"Are you spying on me, now? I thought it was a protecting mission." I accused.

"Be serious, please. I can read her thoughts. She's dreaming about butterflies and dogs." he scowled. I stared into his eyes and the words I heard once replayed in my head, _Baby I was nieve, got lost in your eyes, and never really had a chance.._

"May I come in?" he asked, his voice now seductive. I took a deep breath, keeping my gaze on him, and opened the door wider. I motioned for him to come in.

"Make yourself at home." I muttered, plopping down on the sofa. I crossed my legs and folded my hands. "You wanted to talk?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows. He nodded, taking a seat soundlessly and perfectly. I tried not to marvel at the sight of him.

"Bella..I know Kallie`s my daughter. Some of my family may not believe it, but I do. I know." he said, fiercly. I pushed my bangs back.

"Oh do you?" I asked, a little aggravated.

"Yes, and I was wondering if you would-" he didn't finish.

"let you be her father?" I finished for him. "Edward I don't-" he cut me off.

"No, I'm not asking that." he said. Great, I WANTED this but now I feel offended. He didn't want us. I knew it. "I'm asking you why you are afraid of me." he murmured. I blinked, and after a few seconds I thought drool was dripping from my mouth, and the flies were drowning inside.

"Wh..wha..what makes you think I'm scared of you? You won't hurt me," _physically _"so, why be afraid?" I shrugged. He shook his head.

"I wanted to know why you were afraid I was going to leave."

"Because you will."

"No, I won't." he shook his head.

"Why?! For Kallie's sake? Oh bull crap Edward, if you don't want me you don't have to have me." I spat. He winced.

"I do want you." he said, being all seductive again. "I want you forever." I rolled my eyes and slumped back into the sofa shaking my head.

"Sure, sure." **(A/N rofl, I needed to add it for you Jacob-addicts out there.) **

"Please Bella, believe me." he said, his voice heartbroke and cracked. I stared at his face. Did..did I just see a tear in the corner of his eye?  
"Edward-are you crying?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Vampires can't cry, Bella." he stood up and walked to the door. "We can discuss this later," he growled, opening it. "Good night." he added, and then that was it. Edward was gone. Gone, and again I found myself face to face with that disgusting word I've grown to hate.

**Victoria POV... WAIT WHAT!??!  
**

"Ryan?" I walked with two fingers up his arm. He shivered, and I could almost feel him shaking under my touch.

"Y-y-y-y-es, V-v-victoria?" he stuttered. I kissed his neck lightly.

"Do you love me?" I cocked my head to the side and played the 'innocent voice'.

"Yes! Victoria, I love you." he spoke sternly. I pouted.

"Then..." I spat, my voice growing more louder and angrier. "why did the cullens move..!?!?" I shouted, pushing his chest. He took a small step back.

"Victoria, babe, I promise we didn't know! Riley thought that.." he choked off as I grabbed him by his neck.

"Poor, poor, human Ryan. Do you /want/ to be damned to this life!?" I snarled. He shook his head and I released. "I don't give a care about what Riley thought. He's worthless. Now, you are to do what I say." I murmured, grabbing his hand again.

"Of course, Vicky, anything for you." he added, pulling my waist closer. DISGUSTING! I want to spit on these idiots every day and be with my James. I gritted my teeth. Filthy Edward Cullen and his "coven" of stupid idiot vegan vampires. I stomped my foot on the floor of the old Cullen house.

"Then, I want you to bring me my power monkeys." I laughed, at my selfish term. "Go." I pushed him out. I folded my hands behind my back and walked, patiently, staring at their house. It was lovely, maybe I could aqquire it.

"Victoria?" came the voice behind me. Funny, I didn't even smell them. I spun around to see my 5 favorite vampires.

"Jennifer! Hello." I nodded. She smiled and nodded back. Jennifer was a loyal girl..and powerful. She had the ability to control things, anything with her hands. Next to her was Debby, another powerful vampire I created. She had the gift of 'seeing', except she saw the present. We couldn`t locate the Cullens with her, because she had to be able to meet someone in person to see them. I gritted my teeth over that one. Next to her was Reece, and he was pretty cool. He was a physical shield..very helpful. Next to him was Gina, and she was a tracker. Not NEARLY as good as my James, but she was doing good. Except, she doesn`t know where the Cullens went anymore than I did. Last but not least was Dakota, and he could hurt people, sort of like a tazor I guess. Oh yeah, revenge was sweet!

************

**Hehe, yay!  
=D Now, don't you all love me again for not making you guys wait?  
I want at least 5 reviews, or I'm not updating the next chapter till I do get them. -.-**

**~Taylor**


	9. Daddy's Girl

**I'm sorry for making everyone wait ;~:**

**I got caught up with everything and i lost track.**

**So, here you go!**

******************

I put my face in my hands, sobbing. I ruined everything. My life, Edward`s life, Kallie`s life. All of it. I was a monster. A monster who hurt people and didn`t know when to stop. I pushed my hair back with my hand now. _Edward, Edward, Edward, Bella, and Kallie._ It sounded perfect. I looked up, my eyes scanning the room for what I wanted to find- the telephone. I drew in a shaky, deep breath and strode across the room. My legs shook, my lip was being bit off, and my hands could barely stay in one place. I took the black phone in my hands, just toying with it. Should I call him back?

"Yes, Yes! Call him!" the angelic voice inside my head chanted.

"No, Bella, he`s going to leave you. Don`t fall for it!" the devil voice murmured in my ear. I shook my head, clearing the voice. My thumb-shaking- slowly made its way to the 7....and then the ring tone after hitting six more numbers. I blinked as the phone rang. _MMMMMMMMM-MMMMMMM- _the ring cut off.

"Bella?" his voice asked, a little worried. I sobbed. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"C-...can you come back here?" I asked, my voice cracking. "Please," I added in a whisper with one quick exhale.

"On my way back." I could hear the smile in his voice. My heart pounded as I breathed into the phone.

"Thanks.." I whispered and then, a small knock on my door so soft I barely heard it. Hanging up the phone, I wiped the tears from my face. I practically ran to the front door, throwing it open and then I froze. In front of me was...was....Edward with flowers. He had it all. The bouquet of flowers, a small card planted into those flowers, and a small heart box with I guessed to be chocolate. Without hesitation, I threw my arms around him. While inhaling his perfect scent, I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Thank you, for coming back. Edward, I..I`m so sorry. I..I should trust you more." I hiccupped between sobs. He put his arms around me, pressing the flowers and chocolate into my back.

"I'll always come back to you, Bella. My Bella," I heard him whisper as he inhaled my own scent. I turned my head slightly, kissing his neck. I moved my lips all the way up, now stopping at his ear.

"I love you," I barely spoke into his sensitive ear. He hugged me tighter.

"I love you too. Forever." he whispered back with a chuckle. I unwillingly unwrapped my hands from around him, but they still held his free hand. I laughed, tears still streaking down my face. I blinked my eyes clear.

"We should get inside," I sniffed with a smirk. He nodded and smiled my crooked smile.

"First..for you." he held out he flowers. I took them, smiling widely.

"Oh, Edward. They're beautiful." I giggled, now leading him inside. I didn't hear him shut the door, but he did. I sat on the couch, pulling him down beside me. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"What brought this all along?" he smiled, wrapping his arms around me. I shrugged.

"I..I realized again that I can`t live without you. I just got you back and," I took a deep breath. He pulled me along his lap, and I dropped the flowers and chocolate onto the floor.

"I know, I know. I feel the exact same way about you, love." he murmured, then suddenly, he was kissing me. I shifted my position, now kneeling onto his lap. He leaned, his back now pressing the back of the couch. I was leaning onto him, kissing him eagerly. My hands tied into his hair, and his hands slid down my stomach, and onto my waist. He pressed me against him, seeming as eager as I was. A small moan escaped my lips and we both tumbled to the side. My lips escaped his for breath, but his lips moved to my throat. He was hovering over me now, kissing his way from my throat to my jaw. I giggled.

"Mmm," he laughed softly, and I cupped his face with my hand. He looked at me, his eyes burning golden brown. His face came closer to mine, but I ended the space by leaning forward. His tongue traced my lower lip, and I almost smiled. His hands held my waist, but one of them moved up across my stomach. He traced the hollow of my neck, and then he started traced my neck softly with his fingertips. My own hands had minds themselves, for they lifted his shirt and traced the ice-cold plane of his chest. He was so muscular..so strong..and then I heard a voice that made us both gasp in shock.

"Mommy?" it called. I met Edward's face-which looked so embarrassed- and bit my lip. Slowly, I turned my head to see my sleepy daughter standing there. I moved my legs, which made Edward get out of his trance. He got up off of me, and I slid off the couch, running over to her.

"Kallie, what`s wrong?" I asked, as if it wasn`t obvious. I scooped her into my arms, and she rubbed her eye.

"What are you and daddy doing?" she blinked, now looking at Edward. I blushed, a deep red, while Edward`s forehead creased.

"What did you call me?" he asked softly.

"..oh. Ehward. I call you that, right? Sorry." she apologized, now hiding her own blush by putting her face into my shoulder. I bit my lip, looking at Edward. He smiled, and then stood to come over to us.

"Hi Kallie." he whispered, holding my hand and looking at our beautiful daughter. She turned, blinked, and then showed her full face.

"No, I don't." she answered suddenly, and I almost groaned. What was this? They had their own conversations. Not fair.

"Ahh, so, you don't mind?" he asked, reaching out his hands. She shook her head reaching out to grab his broad shoulders. He took her gently, and she hugged him. Her tiny arms fit around his neck, and his arms cradled her protectively. I blinked a tear out of my eye and smiled. Father and Daughter. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"You two..look..adorable." I mouthed. He laughed now swaying side to side. I smiled, and folded my arms, leaning against the wall. He looked at Kallie then looked at me.

"She`s asleep." was all I heard before Edward was back, without Kallie. He was now locking me against the wall, his arms like cages beside me.

"What did you two talk about?" I asked, while raising my hand to touch his neck and trace down to his chest.

"I asked her how she felt about me, and I told her she could call me what she did." he leaned in to kiss the corner of my mouth. I blinked, inhaling deeply.

"Wow." was all I could get out. I turned my head, kissing him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I never thought of myself as a father. A father of a little girl." he murmured against my skin. "But, I couldn`t ask for a better person to share her with, Bella Swan." he chuckled. I pulled his face back to mine, smiling as my hands twisted in his hair.

*******************

**Teehee(:**

**Now, I didnt follow the plot.**

**Bella accepted him- I mean, who wouldnt?  
So...yeah. ^^ More Victoria coming soon.**

**Almost I hope you liked my "steamy" scene in here;**

**it was a random thing. **

**~Taylor**


	10. The Plan

**Lol, NEVER.**

**I won't give up on this story, it's very interesting to write. OH! and, i havent decided if they will have two children yet.**

**Thank you very much for the grateful comments- **

**and by request from "lilmizz3vil"**

**......**

**.......kallie gets a teddy =3**

*******

I took in a deep breath, and moved my hands around. They searched, only to come up empty. I squeezed my eyes shut. Last night was a dream..right? The memories replayed in my head. Kallie calling Edward daddy.. flowers and chocolate...the kissing...it was all a dream. So, why did I awake with the greatest happiness filling inside of me when life was so miserable? I opened my eyes and sat up; scanning the bedroom I was in. My bedroom. I sleepily looked at the clock to find..11:00am. 11?! I sprang out of bed. Kallie. Kallie, Kallie, Kallie. Where was she? I searched her bedroom, only to find her not in there. I dashed to the living room to find a note on the floor. A note? I raised an eyebrow, bending over to pick it up.

Bella,

I took Kallie out to eat. Hope you don`t mind. Be back soon.

Edward

I smiled as everything came back to me now. Edward was here last night. Everything was real. I held the note to my chest, smiling happily. I walked over to the kitchen, getting ready to prepare myself breakfast. As I made waffles, my mind wandered. Edward was here. He loved me. He accepted Kallie- something I thought he would never do. Things were working out amazingly. And then, I gripped the counter for support. Victoria. She would be back..that was the reason the Cullens came back in the first place. The ding of the toaster scared me, and I let out a small yelp. I took out a plate, and began eating at once. I was in a hurry. Sighing, I glanced at the clock. 11:24am. I rolled my eyes. Edward must of took her out somewhere expensive. Daughter's best. He would make a good father, I knew he would. I always knew.

My spare time was endless. I cleaned everything. The kitchen, my bedroom, the living room, Kallie`s room..all of it. Another glance at the clock. 1pm. Edward and Kallie still weren't home. I wiped the small layer of sweat from my forehead and set the sponge down. I had been scrubbing the same plate for a long time. Looking out the window, I glanced for any sign of Edward. No Volvo. He..he wouldn't carry her, would he? I swallowed. Of course not. If Edward was so protective of me, he had to be overpowered with fierceness from Kallie. Nobody would harm a hair on her head. A sound made me a jump and I whirled around to see my cell phone vibrating, almost falling onto the floor. I raced over to it, opening it without seeing who called.

"Bella? Oh, Bella. I'm sorry I left last night. I'll be over soon. Alice needed me." he said with a laugh. I smirked.

"Gee, thanks. I woke at 11!" I teased. "How's Kallie? Is she being good?" I asked.

"What?" and that one word sent me panicking.

"Kallie..you took her to lunch." I whispered.

"Bella..I.." but he stopped, and I heard sounds coming from the other end. Edward's snarls.

"What!? What happened!? Edward," I sobbed. "My baby! Our baby, where is she?!? Oh god, help me!" I cried but the phone went dead. He hung up. I couldn't see clearly through my tear streaked eyes but I somehow managed to make it to the door without tripping. I whirled it open, holding my torso, panicking. I rubbed my hands to my face, crying and sobbing. Cool arms wrapped around me protectively; they pryed my hands from my face. I leaned into him, smelling his wonderful scent and I wrapped my arms around his waist- crying into his chest.

"E-e-edward. She- Victoria t-t-took her." I sobbed. He tensed.

"I know, and when I find her, I'll kill her. NOBODY takes my loves away from me." and this sentence could make my heart flutter. He loved Kallie. Alot. I took in a shaky deep breath. Blinking my tears away I looked at him.

"What do we do?" I asked in a hoarse voice. He stared into my eyes, and he spoke clearly but fast.

"Esme and Alice will keep you at my house. Carlisle and Jasper will stay here in case Victoria comes back, and Emmett, Rosalie and I will search for her. I'll keep in touch with Alice in case-" but he was interrupted by a vibrating phone. "Hello?" he flipped it open. Edward gripped me a bit tight, and he snarled. I thought the phone would break in half. "No...!" he growled. "Fine, fine, I will. No, no she stays here." he spoke, and I could tell he was talking about me. He shut the phone, then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Edward, what..who was that?"

"Alice." he said.

"What did she see!?" I asked anxiously.

"Victoria..and it seems she brought a few friends. Or MADE a few friends." he snarled.

"Victoria..made..newborns." it was a statement of fact. He nodded stiffly.

"She sees..me..facing them..alone." he eyed me funny when he said the last part.

"No...no..no! No! No! Edward, No!" I growled. I HATED the thought of Edward fighting them alone. Even if he had every vampire to back him up, I'd always be restless. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Shh, Bella, shh..." he pulled me into his arms.

"Can't you just follow her scent?" I asked, still oblivious.

"No, she covered it up fairly well. We will need to rely on Alice's visions. But she will die. She will, I swear to you. Kallie will be safe and sound at home- I promise." and the burning in his eyes were impossible to doubt. I hugged him tighter.

"Don't leave me." I whispered.

"I won't." he promised. Then it began.

He must of told me the plan at least a few hundred times. I was now sitting in his bedroom, tapping my foot while Esme worried constantly and Alice stayed on the phone or occasionally sat in the corner. Alice had said she could see Victoria, which made me frantic. That meant Kallie wasn't with her. So my daughter could be with the..newborn vampires? But she ran on human blood! I was crying, and I knew every tear I shed, every sob that broke out, every prayer that I made- Edward was doing the same if he could. I knew he'd be upset if he wasn't so focused, he didn't sob because his anger overpowered the sadness, and he was also praying. Relying on Alice and Edward was the most nerve racking thing I've ever done. But I trusted them both.


	11. Jennifer&Him

**Thanks for the reviews,**

**and I'm not going to be on that much.**

**I planned on picking the story back up..**

**but sadly I have a "D" in science,**

**and well, when your 13 apparently grades 'count'. PFFT.**

**So, boo school.  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Victoria POV**

I crouched down with a smile on my face to Bella's little girl. She sort of looked like her..but I could care less. She stared at me with wet eyelashes and blazing chocolate eyes. I smirked. "Honey, here," I shook a brown teddy bear into her face. It played a sweet lullaby tune. She smacked it out of my hand- wait how did she do that? I growled, picking her up by the front of her shirt. "Listen you little twirp, don't mess with me because I'll break you in half."

"Do it." she scowled, and I blinked, startled by her high pitched voice. I dropped her and she gasped suddenly. I threw the bear down and spun around, stalking out of the old building.

"Jennifer!" I screamed. Soon enough, my fair haired servent came to me. Idiot.

"You called?" she asked.

"I want you to watch the little girl," I said with a smug voice, and she nodded. She did a fancy movement with her hand and behind me, I heard the kid yelp.

"Down! Down!" she screamed. I looked at Jennifer and she nodded a stiff nod, then made another swift movement and the screams silenced. I smiled, and then jerked my head towards the building. Then she was gone. There was a reason I picked Jennifer- she was the oldest. She had more control than the others, and I couldn't risk an accident. I wanted revenge and Kallie was perfect for it. Little did I know that Bella had a new weak point. Two weak points, actually. I walked forward until i slammed into something hard. Air? "Reece!" I snarled. Suddenly, the stiffness in the air went down.

"Sorry, I was practicing!" I heard. I rolled my eyes, walking forward. Dakota and Gina were practicing their pathetic fighting moves. I really hadn't thought about making them fight. I picked the humans that were different or easy to tell they had a certain quality. Those that turn up special they didn't well..let's just say they never got the best of both worlds. I watched Dakota carefully as he continued to shock Gina whenever she got close. I can't wait until that future-teller to show Edward Cullen this!

**Jennifer POV**

Victoria. I despised her, I hated her, and I wanted her dead. So why exactly was I following her stupid orders? Well, because I needed to know basics before I did anything drastic. I walked inside to see Kallie red-faced, her lip jutted out, tears on her cheeks, and in her arms she clutched a teddy bear. She looked adorable, even that bad.

"Thanks." she whispered in a sniffled voice. I blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Thank you, Wennifer." she pronounced my name incorrectly. I smirked, setting her down on the ground with a snap in my fingers. I took a step, and she moved fast. She was suddenly up against the wall, braced.

"Your.....welcome?" I said. "What's your name?" I said quietly, putting my hands on my knees and crouching.

"Kallie." she answered.

"I see, and your mother?" I asked, though knew the answer. We all did.

"My mommy is Isabella but everyone else calls her Bella." she smiled a bit, rubbing her eyes with her tiny fist.

"And your daddy?" at the mention of this she opened her eyes wide.

"No! I heard Vicoree talking bout him. No." she growled. Whoah, did she just growl? "Yes." she answered that, too. Hm, mind reader.

"Your..your father is a vampire?" I asked her. She looked at me like I had lobsters growing out of my ears.

"No..." she said, a bit unsure. I looked out the broken glass window, to NOT find Victoria. I rushed over to Kallie and gripped her arms. She scrambled, ready to scream but I covered her mouth with my new cold hand.

"Listen to me, LISTEN! I'm taking you home, I will make you safe, I promise." I took her in my arms and swiftly ran out the back of the old falling brick building.

**Bella POV**

I held my torso, Esme's arms over my shoulder, and sobbed again. Then everything changed. Alice gasped, standing.

"YES!" she hissed, and I didn't even hear her pick up the phone, but she did. "Edward, Kallie! She's...she's got Kallie!" and my heart sped, then almost stopped. Alice...was...excited...that ...VICTORIA HAD MY BABY? My hands balled into fists and she looked at me.

"No, just wait!" she held a finger at me then replied to whomever was on the other end- who I assumed to be Edward. She talked so swiftly I didn't hear a word. Only one. Jennifer. The name flowed through my mind, searching for any Jennifers I knew. I didn't. She hung up the phone and rushed over to me. "She's safe, she's...almost fine." she hugged me.

"What!? What's /almost/ ?" I asked, sniffing.

"One of the newborns with Victoria turned on her, she stole Kallie!" she said in a happy voice. I on the other hand, felt like the world was crashing.

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed. Alice cringed.

"Bella..?"

"They cannot! SHE CANNOT! NO, OH GOD, ALICE WHERE IS SHE GOING?" I freaked.

"Bella calm down! NOW!" and I did, but my breaths were fast. "She's taking Kallie HERE. To us." she smiled. I smiled too, then sobbed tears of joy into Alice's shoulder. "We need to go and meet Emmett and Rose at this one... place. Let's go," she pulled me off the couch by my hand, and Esme followed. This was good news. Good news. I breathed in relief as we sped away. My baby wasn't safe, but she would be. I hope.

**Jennifer POV**

"I want daddy." was the first words out of Bella`s daughter's mouth.

"I know, you'll be home soon." I assured her. We had been running for a good 10 minutes now, and all she kept saying from then on was "I want Daddy". Didn't Kallie care about her mother? Guess not. I kept running when I hit a strong scent. Vampire. I was old enough to know that when I smelt it. A furious growl escaped from the side of me and then, Kallie was out of my arms and I was pinned to the ground by something much larger than me. I twitched my fingers, sending the person off of me and flying into a tree. Another growl. I looked at him and immediately noticed the face. Kallie's face. Just more..matured...and..guy-like. Edward Cullen. I let my hand down- not understanding what was happening- and he took that. He charged me again, biting down onto my neck and sending me flying. My power was useless now that I was being attacked. I couldn't get my head straight.

"ah! No, no! Stop!" I screamed, trying to push him off. I was stronger, so I succeeded. Thing was, Edward was more experienced.

"You touch my daughter," he snarled. "Big mistake." and he jumped at me again, grabbing me and snapping my arm. I growled, making a swift movement with my hand and floating him in the air. I had to admit, from the look on his face, the glare in his eyes, the terror as his daughter sat silently in the nearby bush- I was afraid. Very afraid.

"Please, Edward, listen to me." I begged. He snarled.

"Let me down. This will do you no good. As soon as I'm free I will not stop to find you and whomever helps Victoria. All of you are done for," he snarled thrashing in the air. The pressure of my power was...breaking? He was breaking it!? But..how?  
"Because your merely a newborn with no experience in your power." he answered, and I blinked. I set him down. Mind-reader. Before he could attack again, I replayed everything that went on in my mind. I shouted it at him. He stopped, watching. Then, he cleared his throat and stood.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. I held my arm, just nodding weakly.

"Me too."

"I didn't realize....Victoria..." he trailed off. Before I could speak, Kallie was running over to Edward.

"Daddy!" she said- her voice full of relief and love. He bent down to pick her up. He kissed her head, her cheeks, her hands, all showing her was worried. She threw her arms around him.

"She was begging for you." I said quietly. He nodded.

"I saw that, too. But.." instead, he looked down at Kallie. I didn't know why. "Oh." he said bleakly, then hugged her tighter. He whispered in her ear. "Let's go home. Mommy is worried." he smiled and she nodded against his shoulder. He looked at me.

"Thank you, Jennifer. Very much." he said sincerely. I smiled, then frowned. Victoria was going to kill me. Literally.

"No, she won't." he suddenly said. "Come back with us." he offered. "Help us rid of Victoria." I considered this. If I went with them- I could survive on my own. I nodded.

"I will." and I followed him back to their house.

----------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter...**

**hmmm..**

**make you guys wait a few chapters to see victoria get her butt kicked?**

**or give you the good stuff?  
**

**HMMMM...**

**:)**

**I shall decide.**

**~Taylor**


	12. Respect or no stories

**One word- respect.**

I'm very grateful for everyone who is leaving nice messages and comments but lately things have been getting worse and worse. I understand completely that I haven't been updating as quickly as I SHOULD- but things have been going down the drain in my personal life. I'm not stephenie meyer, I'm not Stephen King- nor am I referring to myself as a "goddess" ? I'm sorry to say but if these bad reviews continue then I will take down my stories and possibly stop writing for entertainment. That's a clear warning. Obviously I take things very seriously and I do not wish to be rushed. Patience is the key my readers, and I bet my best that half of you write stories yourselves and you must know that it isn't always easy to just sign on and start writing away. We need to plan things, spell check, read our chapters over, make sure everything makes good sense- and quite frankly I have not been doing that due to the rushing readers and reviews I've been getting.

I did not die.

I did not give up the story.

Yes, those who leave those reviews of "I thought you died, haha! (:" I do not mind them. In fact, a good laugh suites me one in a while! Keep in mind also that I'm a thirteen year old girl who happens to be living her life- not wasting it by as soon as I get home I hit the computer to please you guys. No taking this wrong way, but I do care about every one of you, it's just at times it can be difficult.

So what I'm saying is, how do you know I only need to write a paragraph left of the next chapter? Do you know if I even started it? Am I uploading it at the moment that you type your demands? You DON'T know- so please, do not make me take down any more of my stories. As you can see I've taken down two of them already. I'm just getting too rushed. Take my time, yes, but when I log into fanfiction I want to see supporting, marvelous, complimenting reviews, not the trash I've been getting. Like my story? Thank you, very much, but that gives you no right to ever demand someone to keep writing it, and if I don't update I get threats that your not going to read the story anymore.

Twilight Fan? A good example of my situation would be midnight sun.

NO! Please, stop that thought right there. I'm not wanting or advising anyone to steal my story content- it's just Stephenie herself says as a writer you clearly express your feelings. She didn't feel so well and she was put down due to what happened, so she put the story on a hiatus. Exactly how I feel. If everyone is sending me hate mail, how can I continue?

I appreciate it if it stops now, please. I only want to give my best. :(

**~Taylor**


	13. Colorful Rocks & Visions

**I really don't have much to say.**

**Except I can't believe my writing is considered good ;~;  
**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

I was panicking. I was..words cannot even describe the sensational and miserable feeling I had in my stomach. I wanted to hit something- and yet I just wanted to curl into a ball and cry my eyes out. Nothing could ever make me feel like this. Not when Edward left, and not even when I found out I was completely pregnant with his child. I took in a shaky breath. Then, Alice drew out a quick hiss, and she hit the brakes. Let me say, thank goodness for seatbelts. I slammed forward, hitting my head off the seat Esme was sitting on. She spun around.

"Dear, are you alright?" she asked me frantically. Firstly, because she was probably worried. Secondly, if anything happened to me too, Edward would go balistic. Wow, I can't believe I just even thought of that. After everything, I still passionately forgave him for his udder stupidity to leave me.

"Ugh, yeah, Alice what the hell was that?" I growled, but she was staring blankly at the road. I hadn't noticed she turned the car around immediately and we headed back to the house.

"That idiot!" she hissed. "I knew it, she`s..ugh!" she tsked herself. Esme and I stared at her- not understanding. "Edward is a complete, selfish, idiotic bas-" but she threw a look at me. "Jerk." she replaced the word she was going to say before. I clutched the leather seat of her porsche. No use in damaging it, because she would just buy a new one.

"What did Edward do?" Esme demanded. Uh ho. When Esme gets ticked, she gets _ticked_.

"He`s bringing home Jennifer! DOESN'T HE HEAR HER THOUGHTS? HER PLAN?" She now screamed. I covered my ears.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!" Esme growled, I almost laughed at the silly name. "Explain yourself!"

"Edward apparently doesn't see what that....witch is going to do! Edward..he's...for once..he's- he's- he's clueless!" she slammed on the steering wheel. "Bella god forbid, what the hell you see in that boy makes no sense!" she growled. I glared.

"Alice! What is she going to do?" I managed to say.

"Edward convinced her to fight Victoria, but she's going to turn back! Go back with Victoria and fight us, she knows our weaknesses!" and that was it. I fell silent the rest of the ride.

When we arrived, Alice parked the car and the next blink I took she was already in the house. Esme soon behind her. I followed, and when I got to the door she was already screaming at this strange girl- who looked beautiful, vampire, I supposed- and before we knew it, before Jasper could calm her down, before Carlisle could take a step, before Edward could hear her thoughts and her vision, Alice pulled back her fist so fist I barely saw it- but what I couldn't miss was the impact with her fist to this new girl's face. Ouch. Edward jumped in immediately, taking Alice by the arms. I looked at Jasper, and his face was anxious, worried about Alice, and concentrating to calm her down. It didn't seem to work. I felt a wave of happiness hit me. I giggled, and everyone except three people stared at me like I was insane. Suddenly, everyone was backed into the wall. Even me. A strong force pushed me strongly- and I threw a frantic look at the new girl. Her arms were extended and immediately I noticed that she was the unexplainable reason for this tremendous force which was starting to hurt my chest. I let out a strong gasp, "My chest..!" and then- the girl's arms were down. Edward was already beside me.

"Are you alright?" he asked frantically. I nodded, my eyes still locked onto this girl. Edward noticed her too, and then turned to Alice.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing?" he growled menacingly. She growled right back.

"You idiot! EDWARD HOW COULD YOU BRING HER HERE?" she screamed, stomping her feet. He raised an eyebrow.

"Alice, calm down. Didn't you see-"

"HELL YEAH I SAW! I SAW WHAT THIS...THIS TRAITOR IS GOING TO DO!" she turned around and glared at Jennifer. Jennifer held her hands up, but Alice wasn't harmed. A sudden growl came from Jasper.

"Everyone, calm down." Carlisle called. Alice trotted over and took Jasper by the arm, now glaring at Edward. "Please Explain Alice." Carlisle proceeded. Though Alice did not speak, she was focused on Edward. Edward drew out a long hiss and looked toward Jennifer, his nostrils flared. I glared at her too, but then a small voice made my heart swell.

"Mommy?" it called- the voice lushed with innocence. I turned my head and saw the most beautiful thing. Kallie. She was looking at me with the most joyful face- and then something seemed to change. As I looked into my daughter's eyes, I noticed. I finally noticed and realized she looked almost exactly like Edward. Her father. I crouched down with open arms as she ran to me, hugging and squeezing me. Tears rolled down my face as I clutched her tightly. I stood and cold arms locked around me. I didn't have to know who it was because I already did. I leaned backward, resting my head against him as I cradled our daughter in my arms. She leaned back and looked at the both of us. "I love you." she said simply. I smiled, and I felt Edward press against me to lean in and kiss her forward.

"We love you also," he spoke for me. I looked at him, unthinkingly, only to find his golden gaze was locked onto my eyes, and he hugged me tighter and whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," he stated before kissing me lightly on my cheek. I turned my head so I could reach his lips.

"As I love you," I laughed, forcefully kissing his lips. His marble lips were urgent against mine, but I didn't want to show my daughter what a make-out session looked like, so to my surprise I was the one who pulled away. Alice cleared her throat.

"It changed." was what she said, and she was looking directly to Jennifer.

"What did?" she asked.

"Your future. You changed your mind." Alice said. Edward smiled.

"Oh- well..." Jennifer said clearly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for..going to go back."

A low hiss escaped everyone in the room except for me, Kallie, Edward and Alice. I set Kallie onto the ground and she dashed over to Esme. Esme smiled, crouching down to her level. My heart was filled with warmth and love as I watched Esme laugh as Kallie showed her a rock from her pocket. Edward or someone must have crushed it in half, because the inside was different colors and ragged- not store-bought. Edward suddenly pulled me against him, and my two hands smacked tightly against his chest. I was a prisoner in heaven.

"Victory."

"Not yet," I managed to say. My heart thumped loudly and he inhaled my scent. "Victoria and her posse are still loose," I sighed. He growled, and I could feel his chest vibrating under my fingertips.

"She will die. I'll kill her for laying her hands on my daughter, /and/ for trying to touch you." he threatened. His face was deadly, and I smiled to myself. My Edward.

"Hush, for now- let's just focus on the positives." I suggested, and he laughed- kissing me fiercely again.

**------**

**big big big big big big shocker coming up after they fight Victoria. (:**

**DUN DUN DUN. ^^**

**Has to do with Bella and Edward's relationship.**

**Bella has a secret- so when Edward finds out what will he do? **

**MUAHHA.**

**~Taylor**


	14. My Lion, My soft sweet Edward

_**Sorry for the late updates,**_

_**I've been busy- but here you go!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I opened my eyes to an unfamilar room. Looking around, I started to panic. Where was I? Taking in everything around me, I didn't notice /me/. I had two small bruises on my arm, so I poked them. Flashbacks came to me..

-Flashback-

_Clutching the sheets, I gasped in pleasure as I woke. Last night was truly amazing. Inhaling deeply, I looked around for my true love..my boyfriend...my Edward...my vampire. Sadly, I could not find him. Pulling myself up in my small bedroom, I looked around frantically. He wasn't there. With a groan, I rolled out of bed and then stiffened. My legs and arms were sore to the movement. Looking down, I gasped in horror this time. Bruises aligned by body, the largest in width about the size of a half-dollar coin. Did Edward do this?_

_-End-_

Wait a minute. Did we..? I looked down at my body. I was in a t-shirt. One t-shirt. Edward's T-shirt. Great! I jumped out of bed, and rushed out the door of the stranger room. Once I got into the hallway I relaxed, for I knew where I was. I was at the Cullen's new house. Slowly I dragged myself towards their living room and I was warmed with what I saw.

Edward was leaning sideways on the floor, Kallie sat in front of him with a smile on her face. In between them were little stuffed animals. Edward smiled when he saw me, but he didn't give me away to Kallie

"What's this one?" he asked, holding up a kitten.

"A cat," Kallie answered. "I`m not that stupid," she giggled. He rolled his eyes. _A show off, _I thought with a laugh, _just like Edward. _

"Fine, is there an animal you don't know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably nwot." she said in her childish tone. "But I wanna know sometin else."

"Like?"

"Why did you leave?" she asked, and suddenly I stiffened, biting my lip and holding in tears.

Edward did not look at me, but her.

"For reasons you won't understand. I'll tell you when your older," he noted. "But I love your mom very much- and I always did."

"I know, and she loves you too." Kallie said, picking up a cow stuffed animal.

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"A kid just knows these dings. It's-" but she was cut off as I scooped her from behind and threw her into the air, catching her in my arms. She giggled, a smile on her face as she hooked her arms around my neck.

"Mommy! Your awake!" she laughed. "I was thinking you would not get up!"

"Why is that?" I teased.  
"Daddy," and my heart fluttered at the word, "said you are a sleepy-head."

"Did he really?" I looked at Edward and blushed. He stood, smiling and nodding.

"I did," he admitted. "But when you sleep until 11 what else would I think?"

"Eleven?! Jesus, Edward why was I so tired?!" I asked, my mouth hanging open. Kallie looked at him too, waiting an answer. He didn't, but suddenly changed the topic.

"Kallie, how about you go and put these toys away, huh?" he asked her, and I set her on the floor. She nodded, and then began doing what she was told. When she quickly ran out of the room, I looked at Edward.

"Did you really want me to answer? She can read my mind, you know," he pointed out dully. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh....OH!" I blinked. "I don't remember a thing."

"Let me remind you," and quickly, so quick I didn't even see him move, he was kissing me. I shut my eyes as his cool lips crushed onto mine with eagerness, and slowly the memories came back to me. Kissing Edward.......Hugging Edward.......Touching Edward....... it all came back.

"Oh, now I remember," I smiled as my hands locked around his neck tightly. Breathlessly I leaned against him, and we stood there contently. He hummed a strange tune, that I reconized as my lullaby.

"Where did everyone else go?" I wondered out loud.

"Mmmm," he murmured, "they gave us privacy last night. Kallie went to bed, and later so did you," he pointed out.

"Jennifer went, too?"

"Yes. She actually went alone, she needed time to think."

I lifted my head to gaze into his golden eyes- and for a moment I was in a trance until I shook my head clear. "You trust her?"

"Of course. Without her, Kallie wouldn't be here." he pointed out. I sighed in frustration, knowing I was beat. Leaning my head back against his chest, I bit my lip worriedly. What if she went back? Would she /dare/ go back to..Victoria? I almost stopped breathing.

"Can you hear Kallie?" I asked, just to reassure myself.  
"Yes, she's talking to her stuffed animals." he chuckled.

"What's she saying?"

"Telling her cow to sit there, her cat there, her dog there, you know- average kid stuff." he laughed.

"Oh, and you would know?" but I had a feeling my words were going to pierce him, but he didn't change at all. Not his tone, nor his body. It did not tense or flinch.

"I'm good with kids." he stated simply.

Rolling my eyes I answered, "Right. Well, I can't say thanks for watching her while I was asleep."

He sighed. "Bella, she's my daughter. I love her. I would do anything for her like I would do for you," and I couldn't deny the truthfulness in his words. How they burned with love and passion. That same emotion pierced through my own heart- filling it with glorious warmth.

"I know- and I'm sorry I wanted to keep her away from you,"

"I know you are."

The rest of our time was spent playing with Kallie, or doing the average things parents do. I tried to explain to Edward on what he missed out on in Kallie's life, and he suprisingly listened, his eyes sparkling every once in a while. He truly loved her- and this I was grateful for.

"She grows quickly, and shes really smart," I said, watching Kallie stare at the tv, and writing down notes on it at the same time. I was curled up on the couch, Edward next to me.

"I've noticed. Is she...?" he asked, that worried gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah," I nodded bleakly. "She can live off blood, but she prefers food- thankfully."

"Mmm," he murmured, watching Kallie with interest. "I still can't believe it." he sighed.

"What? That you had a daughter?" I guessed.

"That _we_ had a daughter. She`s perfect in every way," he smiled. I nodded, smiling too.

"She's very stubborn," I blushed. That quality was from me. He knew it, too by his smile. "And generous, like you. Brave- like you. Smart- like you." I could go on forever..

"And gorgeous, like you. She sure has inherited some of your beauty in there," he noted with a laugh.

"Yea," I whispered, completely absorbed. I crawled next to Edward and leaned on his shoulder while he held me. So far, so good. Victoria was still loose with her posse, but nonetheless she was keeping a good distance away from us. Everything was going splendid.

Only it was then when we were unprotected, unexpected, and completely oblivious did Victoria come out from hiding with her crew of newborns. I was walking in the woods with Edward and Alice, and Kallie. Edward had suggested this was dangerous, but Alice said she could see no danger. So we went. Kallie was picking at the colorful leaves, identifying the colors, when she suddenly screamed in agony. Edward and Alice were already there, cooing and asking her what was wrong. Edward stiffened and hissed, and they were flung back into the trees. I screamed, too, and then it was my turn. I was pressed against ..nothing? I was being pressed, suffocated, onto nothing. An invisible wall.

"JENNIFER!" I screamed.

"NO! NO..IT'S..." Edward's menacing snarls drowned out as 5 vampires stepped out quickly from the safeguard of the tree trunks and leaves. The blazing red hair was impossible to not notice. Victoria. Behind her, four other vampires with flaming red eyes stood behind her. One of them, a boy who looked to be about 13, held his one hands up and straight forward. Was he the cause of this...unbreakable, invisible bond that held us all against our strength?  
"Well, well well! The Cullens, and..why, hello Bella." Victoria smiled. Kallie's screams died, and I hoped she wasn't in pain. Edward snarled again. This caught Victoria's attention, and she walked over to Edward- her face so close to his. "Edward this will tear you _apart._ Helplessly watching as your daughter...your sister....your lover...all die in front of your eyes."

Edward snarled furiously, and Victoria jumped back, throwing a frantic look at the boy I noticed before. "Reece, make sure you hold that," she warned in her babied voice. He nodded, seeming to push the air and the bond holding me tightened it's grip. I gasped for breath.

"Come on, Vicky," I heard Alice's charmed voice. "Really want to win like this? Let us go, and we'll fight," she growled. Victoria laughed.

"Very tempting, where is the rest of your family?"

"Not here. We are outnumbered. See, isn't it a better way of vengence?" Alice soothed. I wondered what she was planning. Knowing Alice- it could be anything. I threw a struggled look at Edward to see his expression unreadable. Apparently Alice had a vision.

**(a/n: this is the part where you start playing "Let me Sign" by Rob over and over again, trust me, you might cry. I almost did writing this.)**

"Hmmm.." Victoria considered it. She looked toward her group again, and nodded to a girl. "Debby, please if you would.." and then Debby took off running. She was a blur I didn't see.

"Fine, let's fight." and my eyes narrowed.

"No!" I screamed. "NO NO NO NO!" I tried to thrash around but the grip was too strong. Everyone ignored me, and slowly Edward and Alice fell to the ground. The boy, Reece- I'm assuming by his name, threw his hands wide. Was he blocking the area with his freaky power?

Edward saw his chance.

He leaped powerfully, like a Lion, as I remembered, and onto Victoria. Alice, soon behind, was taken down by the other 2 newborns left. Reece was busy, and Debby was gone. I fell to the ground shortly afterward, and Kallie ran into my arms.

"Mommy!" she wailed, sobbing loudly into my shoulder. I panicked, no, I _froze._ We were dead. I knew we were, but something caught my own attention, and as I looked over I saw Alice now dealing with Victoria.

"Go to hell, bitch!" and Alice gave her a pound so hard she flew backwards. I could hear the crunch of her impact. Alice turned, and Edward pounced on Victoria now. I shut my eyes as I crouched to the ground, holding Kallie. She had opened her eyes, her wails stopped, and I peeked at her expression. It was tortured. Her eyes filled with tears and she reached out unthinkingly. "DADDY, NO!" she cried in a heartbroken voice as her little brown eyes watched Victoria slam into Edward. I cried- afraid for everyone. They were outnumbered, and the newborns were fighting as if they weren't newborns at all. Victoria trained them well.

The large snarl came from nobody here.

My watered eyes turned to see 6, large wolves standing not far off. Their fur was waving in the slight breeze, their teeth pointed and ready, and they dashed forward so fast I didn't see them at first. Behind them, I saw the familiar figures of the Cullen Family. My family. Edward's family. Kallie's family. _Our_ family. Esme reached us, and she took Kallie and I firmly into her grasp.

"Come on, dears!" was what I heard from her. As she began running, I looked back and the last thing I saw was Edward's throat at Victoria's neck, Emmett right beside them. The last thing I felt, were Kallie's warm arms in mine, and a familiar small stirring inside my stomach. Then it went black.

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

_**UGH!  
I hope everyone enjoyed this -.-**_

_**I got screamed at for staying up late to write it.**_

_**But thanks, and please review!!**_

_**~Taylor**_


	15. Not Again!

**You know what I hate?  
When fight scenes are really super short.**

**By the way, DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW MOON TRAILER!?  
TAYLOR LAUTNER..... *DROOLS***

**I hated Jacob, now after seeing THAT...**

**MMMMM.**

**I'm now team switzerland,**

**from Edward to Switzerland xDD**

**&& the MTV movie awards?  
Kristen was stoned,**

**Rob was fooled (he SO wanted that kiss 8D) ,**

**and Taylor was...well, gorgeous.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward POV**

As soon as the witch let me down I saw my ultimate chance. I flung my whole body at Victoria, snarls ripping and exploding from my chest and terrifying sounds- well to a human- and I heard my sweet Bella shout in disagreement. I knew this was wrong, I truly did- but that little "wrongness" was clouded out by the disgusting hatred I had for this woman I was now tearing and ripping at, and my vision turn to a slight haze. This was it. I needed to kill Victoria.

I had to kill Victoria.

I would kill Victoria.

Not tomorrow, not in a week- _now._ She was going to die. I remembered saving and protecting Bella from that group of men so long ago...and this made my anger turn into blistering furious disgusting hate in which I took out upon Victoria. She snarled, and flung me back. Well, she tried, but I was interrupted by Alice's vision. She spun me around, threw me off Victoria and tossed me to deal with the inexperienced newborns. Except, they didn't act like newborns. Their eyes were pure black- but I could easily tell they were newborns. But it was strange, because as I fought them I heard Alice's cruel voice, "Go to hell, Bitch!" and then I took the newborns in my hands and threw them. Spinning around, I launched myself at Victoria- and surprisingly she threw herself at me. As we collided and practically shook the earth, I heard the tortured voice of my daughter.

"Daddy, NO!" she screamed- but I could not bring myself to face my sweet baby girl. I knew that, the instant I saw her face, her tears, and Bella's expression-which I knew would hit me hard-I would stop fighting. I would coward away and take them both in my arms unthinkingly. But I could not do that. I heard Victoria's next plan, but I also heard something else. A snarl, so menacingly that it almost made me shudder. The voices hit my head.

_Go! _A boy named Sam commanded.

_NOBODY TOUCHES BELLA! _snarled one in particular as he dashed down the hill.

_Embry, get back here now. _Sam commanded again. I saw the flicker of a dashing wolf. In front of his before were the already burning remains of a vampire. Then, I knew. They killed Reece. These wolves killed him.

Blocking myself out, I was extraordinarly grateful as I scented the rest of my family. Strength is what we needed. The wolves began attacking in groups, and my family took the other newborn down. I pinned Victoria to the ground and I heard Emmett come next to me.

The last survivor of her idiotic plan. "Any last words?" I snarled as Emmett helped me pin her down and I put my face close to hers, reading to rip out her neck and end her horrid life. She can spend time with James in hell. I was absolutely confused on how she could ever want _revenge? _It almost made me laugh as someone so udderly clueless would even think once about touching Bella or my baby girl. Because the instant they did, I'd rip their throats out. Bella and Kallie were the last people on this earth you wanted to mess with.

"Edward," she growled and struggled under my stone grasp. "Your foolish! How could you love that...that human! They are food, Edward- and one day you'll know-" but she choked and thrashed as I ripped my teeth across her neck, beheading her completely. Emmett leaned down and lit a match as I continued to tear off her limbs. I got to my feet, completely unscratched, as Emmett set her on fire. I didn't breathe, though I was oddly used to the smell.

The silence was disturbed by Emmetts laughter. "Haha, stupid bitch. Thought she could outsmart us, no she couldn't!" he shook his head with a grin. He reached over to give me a highfive, and I laughed- he was _so_ immature.

I looked around for any sign of Bella or Kallie- but all my eyes met were the wolves and my family, smiling as I was.  
"Where is Bella and Kallie?" I asked- slightly unable to control my frantic anxiety.

"Esme took them home. Edward.." Alice didn't finish. She showed me their expressions, their cries- as their tears ran streamingly down their faces. I closed my eyes and exhaled through my nose. I hurt them. Kallie would be scarred for life. I abruptly took off running, following my dear mother's scent.

_What, no thanks? No, "thanks for your help!" Stupid Bloodsuckers, _I heard Jacob Black say. Thank You, I thought. I wasn't quite sure whether I was thanking myself..the wolves..and perhaps the man above that Bella and other humans believed in. Either way, I was thankful that I still had my sweet Kallie, and my angel Bella.

**BELLA POV (sadly...)**

I blinked my eyes open, and groaned. I had not known how long I've been sleeping, but the dim memories of Edward and Victoria still danced in my head like a movie I could not turn off. Edward. Edward, oh no, Edward. Where was he? Was he alright? Kallie! Where was my baby? I got to my feet but staggered and fell against something soft. My head throbbed. A bed? I didn't really care but I heard a motherly voice.

"Bella?" Esme said. I turned my head to look at her and I exhaled shakily.

"Esme...where's..where's Kallie? And Edward? Oh no," I spoke aloud- my voice cracking.

"Bella, shh. Kallie is fine- and Edward's still.." but she did not finish and I was quite thankful that she didn't. I would combust.

"Where is she?" I asked as the room started to stand still again.

"Sleeping."

"Where?"

"Edward's room. He has a bed, now." she smiled and I instantly got to my feet again. Thankfully, I did not stagger or fall. I walked lopsided, but I managed fairly easily to find Edward's room. With Esme's help, too, of course.

I kneeled down beside my baby and kissed her forehead. She was clutching a teddy bear in her hand and I smiled. She was fine. Dirty, a little bump on her head, but nonetheless she was safe. Safe.

How I always wanted to use that word and mean it.

I sat on the bed next to her, pushing her hair out of her face every now and then- listening to her little murmurs. They were whimpers, occasionally she cried out Daddy, and even Edward.

She only said my name once.

Out of everything there was. Edward leaving, discovering I was pregnant with no father to help me, having being chased by wild vampires...I was always feeling some sort of guilt inside of my core. It damaged me. But I was never sorry I had Kallie and I never would be. Even if Edward was not the father, somehow, I knew deep in my mind that Edward would forgive us, always take us in, and love us all the same. Because...he did love me. He loved me, and Kallie, and he would do anything for us. Even now.

My little piece of moment was disturbed by an aching in my stomach. I clutched my stomach as the pain stung- and this was a pain I never experienced before. It felt like I was on fire.

The fire dulled as two very cold arms wound their way around my stomach, putting their large hands over mine and the mystery cold person held me tight against him. I turned around and almost screamed out his name in joyous glory, but my lips were suddenly very busy.

"Edward," I breathed and for once I noticed where he had taken me. Wait, did he even take me? Or did I walk there? I really did not know but we were away from Kallie, and I was now in the living room, in my love's arms. "OH, EDWARD!" it hit me and I took his face in my hands. I kissed him, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his lips, his neck. My hands were quivering and he laughed. "I...I've been so worried, Edward. Are you ok? Are you hurt? Is anyone hurt? What happened?" I flooded him with questions.

"Bella- I'm fine," he laughed, taking my hands from his face. "Everyone is." he soothed me- and surprisingly in this time of panic that I experienced my pain stopped and so did my panic.

"Good.." I sighed in relief. "I was...afraid that.." I didn't finish. "Kallie.."

"I need to tell her I'm alright. I heard her," and his face clouded with pain. He had heard her call? I dimly remembered that he never looked at us, so it was silly to think just because his eyes did not see, doesn't mean his ears did not hear.

"She's sleeping. Edward, oh, Edward," I sobbed into his chest. His arms protected me.

"I know." and then suddenly I gasped out in pain. The pain was back, and it _hurt. _"Bella?" his anxious voice cried and he pulled me away to look at me. My eyes were closed but I opened them and gritted my teeth.

"Edward, I'm fin- ahh!" I fell limp in his arms.

"What is it? Bella what's wrong?" he asked quickly. The words fell from his lips like a motor.

"My-my-stomach," I said, my voice hoarse. "It stings," I whimpered.

"Hold on," he said- picking me up and setting me on the couch. He pulled out his cell phone and spoke quickly. The only word I could concentrate and translate out was "Carlisle". Of course he would call him.

I lay on the couch, whimpering and gritting my teeth as Edward held my hand. He poked my stomach but that made it worse and I tried to push his shoulders in reflex for him to stop. He never did it again. When Carlisle showed up, he made me take off my shirt, which did not bother me considering the only people in the room were Alice, Carlisle, and Edward.

Two of whom had already seen me naked before. But Carlisle was a doctor, and I gave him a free pass, besides, I was in a bra.

"I can't see anything!" Alice hissed.

"Why not?" Edward demanded.

"Like I know! Honestly Edward, stop pressuring me."

"Alice, why can't you see? What _do_ you see?"

"All I see is Bella in a bed! That's it! Look, check yourself-" but she was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Stop it! Bella," he spoke to me. "What does the pain feel like?"

"Fire." I answered and then flinched. All of them exchanged a worrysome glance, and Carlisle's was confused.

"Fire...? Close to when James bit you?" Edward asked- and he was rigid, controlling an emotion.

"No this one just feels like I'm standing on the edge of the, ah!, flames," I panted.

"I see. This may hurt a bit.." he poked my side- but it did no harm. Poked my ribs, nothing, poked my other side, nothing, but when he touched my stomach I screamed.

"Carlisle.." Edward's voice was pained. Alice suddenly skipped out of the room- and I heard a thud upstairs.

"Wh..wha?" I asked, throwing a glance at Edward.

"She went to get Kallie." he murmured.

"Alright Bella. I might know what was wrong. I need you to describe to me what it was like carrying Kallie."

"What?" I hissed. "Why?"  
"Just do it." he insisited.

"It was like a normal...yeah. It was normal. Carlisle I know for a fact that your not implying that I am-"

"Your pregnant." he said. Edward's eyes bulged out and he choked on a word.

I slapped my forehead and leaned backwards onto the pillow.

"Not again.." I groaned. Edward's grip on my hand became tighter, but I didn't mind.

"No- didn't you pick out any girl names before? Since you knew you were having a girl?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

"Yes. I was thinking about the name Marissa, but why does that even bother, Carlisle?" I groaned.

"Well, start thinking of more. Sad to say you can't use that Plan B. Your having a baby boy," he announced.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**: D**

**Now I need options.**

**Obviously the kid is Edward's,**

**because I cannot do that to my poor Edward **

**& make him go through that.**

**And oh my jesus guess what?  
Review or die.**

**~Taylor**


	16. The Vampire Lure?

**I'm literally going to die,**

**because this story is coming to an end....sort of. xD**

**Not really- well.. I dunno.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

I stared at Carlisle, looking for any hint that he was fooling me but sadly, he was not. I was..pregnant...again. With Edward's child. That reminded me of Edward, but I did not dare to look at him. He was hard and his body was stiff- that was my own sign of not peeking at his expression for my own sake.

"How do you know?" I sounded like someone who just got punched in the gut.

"Well," Carlisle's eyes flickered unwillingly to Edward-I strained mine to keep away- and then back to me. "I did some research before, after we found out about Kallie." he admitted, handing me my shirt back. I put it on as quickly as I managed, and then sighed.

"How do you know it-he is a boy?" I bit my lip hard.

"I found out that females of...well, relating to Kallie's kind... have a normal pregnancy with no risks or dangers." he said quietly. I inhaled and I heard the quick "gasp" of it.

"Risks? Dangers? Carlisle _what_ is happening?" I demanded in a panicked tone.

"Bella, nothing for you to worry about. Not right now," Edward's voice pulled my eyes to him and his expression was unreadable. He was staring at Carlisle. Alice suddenly emerged down the stairs before Carlisle could respond, and I opened my arms. I was vaguely aware of the wetness on my lashes.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Kallie asked softly as she embraced me.

"Oh, I`m just...." I looked to Edward and he shook his head ever so slightly. "..happy. I am happy, is all." I assured her,though it sounded as though I was assuring myself.

"'Bout what?"

"Well you'll find out soon. Why don't you go play with Alice," I suggested but my voice cracked at the end. She kissed my cheek and then ran off to Alice who took her swiftly upstairs. Carlisle sighed.

"This pregnancy will not be so.. peaceful, Bella," Carlisle warned.

"What pregnancy is?" I muttered.

"Bella, I mean, he's already well developed." and the words caught my attention. I looked down at my stomach, hidden under my shirt, and was now aware of the small bump that I failed to notice before.

"When will he.." I gulped. "arrive?"

"A few days, maybe.. less." Carlisle's voice was no more than a whisper. Edward stiffened and I looked up at him.

"Edward, I am so sorry," I cried, tears streaking down my face. He leaned down beside me and put a hand on my stomach, the other cradled my face.

"Shh, Bella, you have nothing to apologize for." he soothed me. I had to admit, his velvet rich voice did sooth me, but the panick was hidden underneath.

"I-I- I ruined this," I hiccuped, "I should have n-n-ever.." but I shook my head, unable to finish.

"Bella, you can't feel sorry for having a baby," but as Edward's voice came out, it came out surprisingly cold.

"But Edward, I can barely take care of Kallie! I'm a single mother!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air, causing Edward to inch back. "I can't have another child! Help me, you need to help me," I grabbed him and pushed my face into his chest. His arms wrapped around me. I didn't know if Carlisle was still here, though I doubted it.

"I will never leave you, ever again." he promised. I was silent, afraid of my trust in his words. "I made that mistake, and I will not do it to my son. My boy, never. He's my son, too, and I won't let both...the three of you suffer. I am not going anywhere, love." he growled, and I sobbled noisely into him.

"Why," I whispered. "Why oh why did we make another mistake?"

"I should have known better."

"Edward," I pulled back to see his face. "Your saying it's not my fault, who's then? Yours?" I scoffed. "No. I'm the one who....who forced it to get.."

"Isabella Swan, we both did this. How about we say it's "our" mistake?" He suggested, cutting me off.

"Fine," I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. He was hesitant. "Your being ridiculous, we've got this far why hold back?" I scolded. He seemed to agree, so this time he kissed me.

A small nudge in my stomach broke me off, and I gasped, "Oh!" I clutched my stomach.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was anxious. "Do you hurt? Let me go get Carlisle-"

"No, no," I cut him off, now seeing in fact Carlisle did leave us. "I'm...fine," I stammered. He didn't believe me.

"Where does it hurt?" he pulled my shirt up but I snatched it and pulled it down.

"I am _fine,_" I hissed. The tension in my voice was lost in the snicker of a familiar sound.

"Slow down, horomone-walking girl," Emmett teased as he came in with Rosalie following. They were holding hands. Rosalie's glare made me feel sick. "Your going to scare Edward." he laughed.

"Emmett, knock it off." Edward snarled.

"Edward- chill out," Rosalie's pure beauty of a voice growled. "He's teasing. Bella," she addressed me and I flinched at the abnormally soft tone of hers, "How are you?"

"Er..I'm uh, fine. Thanks," I mumbled. "Why?"

"We know," she winked and then eyed my stomach. I shifted myself under her gaze.

"Leave, now, before I make both of you leave," Edward warned.

"I'd like to see him try," Emmett muttered but Rosalie shoved him out into the next room. Tears swelled in my eyes and I looked to Edward.

"What was Carlisle saying about risks?" I asked him. "Don't lie to me, I deserve to know or so help me Edward I'll be the mad mother from hell," I threatened and his lips twitched- fighting a smile at my threat. He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella...there is two ways this can go." he frowned.

"Which are...?"

"One way: Carlisle found out that male immortal offspring are fast-growing and mature swiftly, and they need something. Need it more than Kallie does." he murmured.

"Blood..." I guessed, my voice was thick.

He nodded. "And if the baby doesn't get it...it has it's own way..." his face grew pained and his teeth snapped together loudly.

"You mean it will.....it's going to eat me alive?" I shrieked. He shook his head.

"No but it..it might..not..and then.." he sighed. "If he doesn't get what he wants and doesn't force you out of it, then he will..he won't be around long." he admitted.

"NO! NO! NO NO NO! EDWARD MY BABY!!" I panicked. "He needs blood, NOW! He can take mine! Do you hear me?" I spoke to my stomach. "Hear me, baby? Take my blood, don't die! Please, I need you to live don't die on me!" I patted my stomach, trying to get it's attention. I felt ridiculous.

"Bella, calm down!" Edward hissed, and took my face in his hands. He helds my gaze to his.

"What, the other option? What is it?" I scowled.

"It's not an option," his face was even more pained than before. "Bella..if he...gets so far to where he can be born..he won't be coming out the natural way," he closed his eyes and his face hardened.

"I don't..understand."

"He needs to be removed." the words were thrown at me. "He needs to be removed from your body to survive and I can't have both of you!" he growled to nobody, his eyes snapped open and there was visible pain there. "I can't have my son, because I lose you if I do! Bella..." his voice was in agony as he put his head onto the couch and froze, locking down.

"So, if I do go into...labor.." it didn't seem the best word to use, "then I won't make it out..." I guessed. He grunted in response. The tears again, swelled in my eyes and poured over. They wouldn't stop. Edward sobbed silently. Maybe he thought I wouldn't notice. Maybe he thought I was too preoccupied.

"Edward, don't...don't be sad. I want you..I want you to have this baby," my eyes closed. His head snapped up.

"What?" he asked, his voice blank, as if he couldn't believe what I said.

"You heard me. I have to do what's best for my son and...your what's best. You take care of Kallie like I could never, she's your pride. I can see that, even now clear in your eyes as you never before held her, saw her take her first step, heard her first word, you...you never did or experienced any of that but I can see, in your eyes and face and soft tones that you love her. More than me, more than anything in the world you'll take care of her. And I want that for my son," I cradled my stomach like a baby. "Edward, don't argue."

"Bella, you can't take yourself away from me," it wasn't a simple statement but a demand.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be! No! I'll find a way, I promise. I'll find a way to keep you both, you can't do this." he growled. I looked away, knowing that my voice was betray me. I couldn't make any promises. If me and my baby, one of us was to die, I'd choose myself anyday. My instincts were taking over.

-8 hours, and 24 mintues later-

I was growing disgustingly bigger, and Alice was able to explain what was happening to Kallie. She took it well, but she never seemed to be excited. I guessed that she heard the dreadful thoughts radiating off of Edward. Edward.

He was a wreck. His eyes were pitch black, purple rings circling them, and his face was paler than usual. Turns out, my baby was taking from me. The blood. My blood. I let him have it, refused to take anything that he didn't crave for. I sat there, for four days now, just staring at the wall. I couldn't eat anything, because it made me violently sick. Drinking normal water did not bother me, or the baby, so I was keeping little strength on that. Carlisle measured me, and I sighed.

"How soon?" I croaked.

"Very." but his words blazed through me like blades on fire. Edward cringed, taking my hand and kissing it. My son was going to be born soon, and I was keeping my promise on giving my life for my son. Everything was well; except the guilt that overpowered me when I thought of Edward.

"Edward, few days until we see our son." I said, trying to lighten his mood. Though he knew as well as I did that I would not see, only everyone else would see him.

"Mmmm," he murmured, gazing into my eyes. "Bella," his voice shook and his eyes filled with wetness. "Why are you doing this to me? Please, don't leave me." he pleaded.

"Edward," I cradled his face with one skinny, bony hand. "I have to. Edward, this is your boy. Your child. Are you telling me you'd kill your child, just to keep me around?"

"No." he admitted. "But I need you. I need both of you, you, the baby, Kallie....please, Bella. Just...just think it through. I can't live without you," he sobbed. I shut my eyes, refusing to see his tortured face.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." and my words ended the subject. Alice, who had been sitting on the small sofa in the background, suddenly dashed to her feet and stormed out the door. I watched her with saddened eyes. I looked at Edward questionly.

"Jasper." he sighed.

"What about him?" I asked, my voice breaking on the word 'him'.

Edward frowned, "He couldn't stand the....moods...of the rooms. He's left us."

"What?" I asked, my eyes widened and shock crossed my face- I could feel it. "He..he can't leave. Edward, if..if Jasper leaves Alice won't come back. She can't do that, they can't do that I gotta..I gotta.." I tried to heave myself off the small couch but Edward pushed me down.

"Bella," his voice was soft. "Not forever. He went hunting for a while, and well..he won't be here for a few days."

"Does he know that he might come in a "few days"?" I touched my stomach, and I felt a soft kick.  
"Yes, he does. Bella- he'll be here, don't worry." but I did not fail to miss the absurb edge to his voice, how he was denying the fact this was really happening. I took Edward's hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Feel." I demanded, and my voice was soft- too soft. It was filled with love, and happiness...it almost made me smile.

"I know, I feel." but his voice was hard, cold, sickening. Way to ruin a moment, Edward. I sighed.  
"Edward why arn't you the least bit happy?" he opened his mouth but I held a finger. "Besides the obvious reason. Do you regret-"  
"No." his voice was shocked. "Bella, love, I'd never ever regret anything with you. At all, don't feel that way," his hands stroked my face now. Tears poured over.  
"Oh Edward," I layed my hand on his and held it to my cheek. "I'm so sorry, I can't give you what you want."

"What's that?" he asked curiously, like he didn't know what he wanted. Well, it was possible he didn't.

"A mother to your kids. I want so badly to..to be perfect, like you, be a great parent but I can't." I sobbed. **(A/N : Lol Bella's such a wuss in my stories. I just want to knock her silly. Edward, MOVE ON. Ahem, anyway *improvises*...)**

"Your a good mother, Bella. An amazing one, I promise."

"No..you didn't see some mistakes I made with Kallie." I sobbed, my voice grew quiet. He waited, but I didn't go on.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I almost....I almost had..an abortion with her. I.." I shut my eyes tight and looked away. He stiffened, reacting to my words. It was true, in the earlier times I almost did have an abortion with Kallie. But, nevertheless, I would regretted it. It would hang out my head since the day I died. I suddenly exhaled on how close that day really was. My death. Edward was silent, but he broke the silence.

"Why didn't you?" he asked softly. I clutched the couch for support.

"Edward!" I hissed, my throat was so thick, "Would you have wanted me to?" I tried to find air to breathe, but I couldn't find it.

"No, I was merely asking.." he kissed my hand. This relaxed me slightly, but I swallowed noisely.

"I don't want to say it.." tears streamed down my face.

"Why not? Love, you can tell me anything."

"It's embarrassing."

"I don't mind." and his voice was a lure. The Vampire's Lure. This tone he used was so soft, so velvet, sweet, and kind..I couldn't resist.

"I wanted to keep a part of you with me. I _needed_ to. I just, could not let you go at all. If I held your child in my arms, kissed her goodnight, taught her everything she knows- well, most of it..the basics- then..maybe it would give me hope you'd return to me one day." I confessed, tears coming down my face again.

"I did come back."

"No you didn't," I shook my head, protesting. "I ran into you accidently. Your family. You'd all not known I would have been here, not like you were coming back to Forks, you were here. Edward, if I wasn't here you'd never come back." and I suddenly realized what I was doing. I wasn't making a good decision, or a bad one, I wasn't giving and sacrificing to and from my own child..

No.

I was hurting Edward. I chose to inflict every wound he'd given me right back at him, and a part of my mind liked it. I needed him, and I needed him to know what it felt like. **(A/N: I know, this FEMALEDOG...now do you wanna knock her silly, too?)**  
"I would of came back. It was dangerous..to put me so close to Forks, Bella. You don't understand," and his voice was pleading me.

"I don't." I agreed.

"Bella..Carlisle had prodded me so many times on whether we should come back to you. I was horrible, Bella..just please forgive me."

"Oh, Edward, I do forgive you but.." I suddenly laughed. "I think horomones are getting to me."

He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

I felt a sharp stab of pain in my stomach and I gasped. He was anxious, already speaking. "Bella, Bella what's wrong where does it hurt?"

"My...my stomach," I said, as if it wasn't obvious. There was pressure everywhere on me, and I was being kicked and hit in twenty places at once.

"Carlisle!" Edward hissed and suddenly Carlisle was leaning over me. He touched my stomach and poked. I instantly reacted away from the cause of the pain- his hand. I threw myself against the couch and shook my head. Cold hands flipped me over, and the last thing I felt was a sharp, sudden pain in my arm, and then another good kick from my baby. It went black. The last thing I heard? Carlisle.

"She's never going to make it.." but the words were so soft and apart of this blackness, I thought I had dreamt them. Nobody replied, and then, I couldn't feel anything anymore. Not my baby, or hear my Edward, or feel the couch underneathe me. I...I think I am dead...NO!  
"My baby! MY BOY! HELP! SAVE HIM! HELP HIM, EDWARD...EDWARD PLEASE DON'T LEAVE OUR BABY..." I called out into the dead silence.

Yes, I had to be dead. Panick fluddered all around me.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Ugh, I am so cruel.**

**Yes, I have this planned out. :) Poor Edward, he just lost Bella.**

**Not wtf am I gonna do with this baby..**

**and the story..**

**What should I name the baby, and **

**what do you guys think, should I make a sequel?**

**It's the reader's choice! Yay! ~**

**~Taylor**


	17. Someone, call the doctor

Obviously not a chapter, but these short updates are **extremely important.**

If nobody minds, I would really like to take a few short moments to discuss somethings. NO, I am not going to complain xD

**I will be going on vacation soon, I dont know the exact date of my returning or my take-off, but I know I will be gone for 2 WEEKS. I know, bummer right? No internet, so you guys will need to wait 2 weeks for any more updates or chapters on this story. If i disappear randomly, you know what happened and that I wasn't taken by aliens (though that'd be so cool!), I did not die, I did not fall into a coma, I didn't combust. I AM JUST ON VACATION. 3333 Next, I actually am touched by the reviews I have been getting and I /have/ come to two decisions including Bella's baby boy and whether or not I should make a sequel. The sequel will come, so you should expect that once I finish the story. ****THERE ARE STILL A GOOD AMOUNT OF CHAPTERS LEFT OF "I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale."**** I noticed I am sort of making it seem the story is ending when really, I only have 16 "chapters" (whether they really are or not) up. By the time the story ends I am expecting to have successfully uploaded at least 20+. If you hadnt noticed I am trying to drag this story out. xD By the time the story finishes, my next project will indeed be the sequel, but after that it's it. I never planned on this story going forever, and thus it cannot, but my NEXT real story is called "Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath". I am NOT telling you what it is about but I have a feeling Im creating a big "what if" plot to it. xD Before I ramble on & on, how about I tell you more good news? I've come to a decision about Bella's boy's name. Now, I'm gonna answer some questions I got from people who already knew. His name will be Aiden Matthew Cullen**_**. I PICKED THIS NAME OUT MYSELF. **_**This name was chosen by me. If you suggested it- thank you but that's not where I got it from. I got it from well, a baby name site. xD Aiden means "Little Fire", due to the burning sensation he gives Bella at times. Matthew means "Gift of God" and from that, I based it because nobody ever thought vampires could have children, well, the males can. Basically he's Edward- Bella wants him to take after Edward, talk, speak, look...and she decided that Edward is her "God". Her own personal, beautiful God, and so, why wouldn't she want the same for her child? Kinda confusing, I know. Now- questions that were asked me lately. **

**1) Why didn't you name her baby Edward Jr?**

I did not name the baby Edward for one reason. See, I thought Bella should have a boy in the series, and she did not. I thought a little Edward Jr would be so cute! But then...something saddened me. There's only one Edward. He's his own sexy self and I couldn't bring the fact of saying the cullens are Kallie, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and...Edward? Two Edwards? Ugh. So, I named him differently.

**2) Please can you tell me what your next story is gonna be about?!**

No. Due to thieves, no.

**3) So there will be a sequel?**

Yes.

**4) How old are you? O.O**

Wtf! I turned 13 last March 21st.

**5) Why are you writing sexual content then?**

If you hadn't noticed, I skipped that part. :3 I like my stories to be for most ages.

**6) What is Kallie's middle name?**

I'm not sure I gave her one, sorry.

**7) What happened to the wolves and does Bella know about them?**

Ah, I knew this would come up! Bella does NOT know about the wolves, she never had time to. The reason they are not mentioned is because they will be a big part of the sequel, so Jacob-lovers, unite! XD The wolves were merely there because one of the cullens contacted them.

**8) Jennifer. I liked her, what happened to her?  
**Likewise, she'll be in the sequel to. But shes going to come back not as you think. x) She ain't Cullen-friendly anymore. Right now, she's off to search for someone...

**9) Victoria- dead? Or are you gonna do some stupid rise from the dead crap?**

No! Victoria is dead dead dead dead dead. Gone.

**10) Are Edward and Bella going to get married?  
**You'll need to wait and find out.

**11) Is Bella dead? Your last chapter confused me..**

LOL! Use your wits. I love Edward- but I can't take his Bella away. Plus the baby isn't matured yet, she's only like.. 1-2 days along. Bella AND Aiden can't die!

**12) Your giving all your story secrets away...like, spoilers. I didn't want to know what his name was gonna be! Why did you do that?  
**..sorry. Wouldn't you rather know than be confused? Guess not. xDD whoops. Oh well. You were going to find out anyway.

**13) Are you team edward or jacob?**

I am Edward- but I really like the werewolf concept.

**NOW!!!!!**

**Two more things.**

**One: you HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS.** http:// w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ?v = 2M K z 0 g k c g A o **.......... the most hilarious and best thing ever. Trust me, I hate twilight parodies but this is like, a music video. It's really weird and dumb in the begginning, but trust me it gets good. It's not fan-made, it's an actual television show so it's safe and everything. Please watch it and send me a review on what you think of it. I DID NOT MAKE IT. It will inspire me to write if I know people listened to me. *hint hint* xD**

**Next; DID ANYONE SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO MY POOR POOR ROBERT PATTINSON!?!? OMFG. HE GOT ATTACKED BY SOME CRAZY NUT JOB AND THEN TRYING TO GET AWAY HE GETS HIT BY A FREAKING TAXI! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I LITERALLY BURST INTO TEARS. he walked away though, so no harm done. xDDDD He probably hates America now. ;~;**

**Oops, three. I lied, sorry. xP**

**Third; Since I thank you for taking the time to read my ramblings.. I'm going to give you a pre-view of the next chapter! I'm writing it now..so..shut your yaps on how I can write this long thing but not the real chapter. D: Here you go~**

**BPOV**

I felt sick. Could he really be doing this to me....to us? I sighed, letting my panick and fear take over me. How was I being so stupid? I wanted Edward to have our baby- but I didn't want him to lose me. I didn't want to lose me.

"Bella," his voice was tortured.

"Edward," I huffed. "I'm sorry. I've made my decision and unless you have some...some magical way to keep us both then I don't know what to tell you." I snapped. I didn't want to be mean, but he just would not get it through his thick skull that I was giving myself up. For our child. It wasn't like I was giving myself up for something pointless..right?

"Bella-" he began but then snapped his mouth shut. A furious growl rose in his chest and he whipped his head around. I peered around him, to see the cause of the trouble, but all I could see was Carlisle.

"Edward, you and I both know that it's the truth." he said, walking over to us. I bit my lip.

"No!" he roared. "Carlisle, I swear to god.." Edward didn't finish.

"Wait, what? What are you two talking-ah!-about." I clutched my stomach as my baby kicked me. Edward took my hand, but Carlisle's face stayed the same.

They knew something I didn't.

They knew somehow that Edward could have me.

Me and the baby. Together.

The lightbulb in my head flickered on. Of course. Of _course_! Edward could change me! Carlisle could, too! They could do it! But I frowned. Edward would never. Not even in my time of need like right now.

"You can change me," I whispered through unmoving lips. I stared at Edward's face as I spoke. He frowned.

"There's a possibilty that when the baby....comes...out of your body, Bella," Carlisle said, and my eyes drifted unwillingly to him. "that we could inject enough venom into your system to..save you. But, there are risks."

"Do it! Oh, do it! Please, Edward!" I looked at Edward now. He hissed. "Wait- what kind of risks?"

"The baby might have blood. We don't know for sure, but he might and you will be a newborn vampire, Bella." Carlisle sighed. I stiffened. He was right. I wouldn't be able to see Kallie..or my friends...or...anyone but my vampire family.

"So I wouldn't get to see him?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes as I held my stomach. Edward sighed loudly and shook his head. Carlisle swallowed.

"For how long?" I asked so softly I barely heard my question.

"About a year- maybe more." Carlisle shifted himself. Oh great. Things kept getting better and better. But thinking it through....I would be alive, technically, I could live happily with Edward and see my kids after a while..could I do it?

"I know what I'm going to do." I said. Edward's eyes were panicked but Carlisle listened intently...

-end-

**xD I am so evil. Well, enjoy, ;3**

**BYEAS**

**~taylor**


	18. The end of this story & how I'm sorry

*cries* I'm so sorry everyone, but recently due to a message I have received, I have been claimed of stealing this story. I assure, I DID NOT, but unfortunately I am being ganged up upon the "real" owner. *rolls eyes* But, I know i've put everyone through a lot over the past few months, and the time spent writing and watching your reviews has made me into the writer I am today. Terribly sorry, but I have been threatened if I do not delete and/or stop the story, my account will be reported and..I just can't risk that. D: Even if I am falsely claimed, I just can't take the risk of losing such unforgettable memories.

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale **_will no longer continue. _

Yes, I have done all I can and I wish to not be harassed in any way, please? D: I've been very upset about this, and I apologize. I just hate being falsely claimed and forced to delete my own story, but I'm too selfish and I'm giving in to the people who've started this hassle. I'm so so so so sorry, and do you think the least you can do is read my new story and devote all your love and passion into that? It'll be up soon, I promise.

This is NOT what I wanted for the ending, and I'm being messaged at least 5 times a day from the person who mailed me before's friends. I've indeed noted them that this itself is harrassment but I am terrified of losing my account.

For those who wished it- Bella would have become a vampire, Aiden would be strong and healthy, and Edward would be a amazing and devoted father. That's all I can say for now- and PLEASE, refrain from yelling at me. It's been hard enough. :'(

**~Taylor, _13_  
**


End file.
